Infinite
by coretankecil
Summary: Apakah kalian mengenal sesuatu yang tidak dibatasi oleh apapun? Mari, aku ajarkan kalian mengenali hal itu. Bahkan ruang dan waktu tidak dapat membatasinya. (PAIR : Ichigo Hitofuri x Tsurumaru Kuninaga. WARNING : uke!tsuru)
1. Chapter 1 : History(ies)

_**Chapter 1 : History(ies)**_

 _Ichigo's P.O.V_

Ichigo Hitofuri. Nama itu sudah diberikan oleh Awataguchi Yoshimitsu yang telah menciptakan ku. Seperti pedang lainnya, aku sudah berkali-kali diserahkan oleh orang lain sebagai _tuanku_. Mungkin beberapa sejarah yang tidak terlalu aku ingat dikarenakan aku pernah terbakar di Kerajaan Osaka pada tahun 1615. Bukan hanya diriku saja, kedua adikku juga terbakar di sana.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak terpukul karena kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Begitu pun aku yang kehilangan dua adikku dalam satu waktu yang sama. Mungkin hal ini juga salah satu penyebab hilangnya sebagian ingatan aku. Bahkan aku juga hampir lupa nama orang yang menciptakan aku jika tuanku saat initidak menyebutkannya.

Setelah selamat dari amukan api di Osaka, aku ditempa kembali dan dipertemukan dengan Tokugawa Mochinaga sebagai tuan baru ku. Walaupun ia mempunyai marga yang sama dengan pemilikku sebelumnya, aku masih tidak bisa lepas dengan tuanku yang dulu. Waktu yang sudah dihabiskan bersama, apalagi bersama adik-adikku, membuatku sudah merasa nyaman dengan pemilikku sebelumnya.

Beruntung bahwa ada adikku lainnya ada di sana. Ia menarik-narik tanganku dengan semangat ketika kedua mata cokelatnya melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Di saat itu juga aku tidak lupa mengucapkan rasa syukur karena Awataguchi telah membuat banyak pedang sehingga masih ada adik-adikku yang lainnya (walaupun tuan mereka berbeda denganku). Setidaknya kehadiran adikku yang lainnya dapat membuatku tersenyum kembali.

Adikku, Hirano Toushirou, mengajakku ke suatu tempat dimana ia akan memperkenalkanku dengan pedang-pedang lainnya. Rumah Mochinaga- _dono_ terlalu luas sehingga kami memerlukan banyak menit untuk menuju tempat tujuan Hirano. Setelah sampai di halaman belakang, kedua mata emasku menangkap sosok roh pedang bersurai hijau sedang duduk santai sembari menikmati teh _ocha_ buatan Hirano. Ketika sosok itu menyadari keberadaanku, aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum ramah kepada ku. Apakah dunia sedang bercanda atau sosok itu memang sudah dibuat begitu indah oleh orang yang menciptakannya? Entahlah, aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat pemandangan indah pada saat itu juga.

"Oya? Ichigo Hitofuri kan? Namaku Uguisumaru. Salam kenal." Suaranya yang lembut berhasil menghiasi musim semi di zaman itu. Aku meletakkan tangan kanan ke dadaku, menunjukkan rasa hormat kepadanya. "Nama saya Ichigo Hitofuri. Dengan segala hormat, saya berterima kasih kepada Anda yang sudah menjaga adik saya selama ini."

"Tidak perlu formal. Aku tipe bebas dan santai." Katanya setelah mendengar perkenalanku kepadanya.

"Maaf, sifat bawaan dari pemilik saya sebelumnya."

Keadaan pun menjadi sunyi kembali. Hirano memasang raut wajah sedih ketika diriku menjelaskan penilaian Uguisumaru _-dono_ terhadapku. Sosok pria indah di hadapanku juga tidak bisa berkata satu kata pun. Di tengah kesunyian itu, kami hanya bisa mendengar suara Uguisumaru yang sedang meminum teh nya.

"Maaf dengan berita duka yang kau alami." Akhirnya Uguisumaru _-dono_ berbicara. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga salah, Uguisumaru _-dono_." Ia pun tersenyum kembali, lega dengan reaksi dariku yang tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk mengingat masa lalu yang suram itu.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Seruan Hirano membuat dua pasang mata menuju kepada pedang kecil itu.

"Uguisumaru _-sama_ , apakah Anda melihat Tsurumaru- _sama_?"

Suara gumaman dari Uguisumaru _-dono_ dapat kudengar. Sepertinya aku bisa menduga kalau ia tidak tahu keberadaan roh pedang yang sedang Hirano cari.

"Tidak tahu. _Bangau_ itu memang susah dicari." Jeda, ia menghabiskan minumnya terlebih dahulu. "Cari saja di sekitar sini."

"Ahh. Tsurumaru _-sama_ selalu saja suka begini." Keluh Hirano dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut seperti anak kecil. _Hahaha_ , dia memang anak kecil. Tampilannya dikarenakan oleh ukuran pedang yang telah dibuat oleh penempa nya.

Tanganku ditarik kembali oleh pedang kecil itu. Ia membawa diriku ke halaman dan mencari pedang bernama Tsurumaru itu. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu sekali. Konon, pedang yang diciptakan oleh Gojou Kuninaga itu selalu membawa musibah kepada tiap pemiliknya. Akan tetapi, ada juga yang bilang bahwa pedang itu adalah pedang yang kuat dan hampir melebihi pedang-pedang harta kerajaan lainnya.

Kami masih mencari keberadaan pedang itu. Cukup memakan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan sosok itu. Aku sedikit khawatir terhadap Hirano yang sudah lelah mencari pedang bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga itu.

"Sepertinya Tsurumaru Kuninaga sedang tidak berada di sini, Hirano. Mungkin lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Ucapku kepadanya. Tapi sang lawan bicara hanya menggeleng kepala dan berkata "tidak, Ichi- _nii_! Kau pasti akan menyukai dirinya. Dia adalah pedang terindah yang dimiliki oleh Tokugawa _-sama_."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku penasaran. Hirano menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tapi tingkahnya selalu saja membuat kami kesal. Dia seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain-main di saat waktu yang tidak tepat." Kukira malah sebaliknya. Pedang itu terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang tidak wajar alias di atas rata-rata. Konon, pedang tersebut pernah berguru dengan pedang tempaan keluarga Sanjou. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga _elite_ itu. Aku juga pernah mendengar kalau salah satu pedang buatan Sanjou juga mempunyai gelar _Tenka Goken_ alias lima pedang terkuat dan indah di Jepang.

Rasa penasaran ku semakin bertambah ketika dugaan awal terhadap pedang itu berbeda dengan realitas yang dijelaskan oleh Hirano barusan. Pada akhirnya, Aku membantu Hirano dalam pencarian pedang terkenal itu. Aku pun berpisah dengan Hirano dan berpencar agar lebih mudah untuk menemukannya.

Aku mencari di semak-semak, bahkan di selokan yang berada di bawah rumah Mochinaga _-dono_. Kata Hirano, pedang itu selalu bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak kita duga. Sepertinya pedang itu ahli dalam bermain _petak umpet_.

Semua tempat yang tidak biasa sudah aku telusuri. Terkecuali satu tempat yang mungkin belum aku periksa. Tempat itu adalah pohon sakura yang paling besar di halaman milik Mochinaga _-dono_. Aku pun menuju ke sana dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya.

"WAA!"

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika ada seseorang mengejutkanku. Orang tersebut menggantungkan kakinya di ranting pohon sehingga badannya bisa menggantung ke bawah dan wajahnya berpas-pasan menghadap ke aku. Kecepatan jantung yang semakin liar ketika aku melihat kedua manik emas yang lebih terang dibandingkan punyaku, kulit wajah yang putih bagaikan salju, bulu mata putih yang lentik berhasil menghiasi kedua manik emasnya, dan senyumannya yang bersinar. Entah aku yang sedang halusinasi atau bukan, aku dapat melihat bulu bangau berwarna putih beterbangan di sekitarnya.

Adik-adikku yang terbakar di Osaka sering bercerita tentang bidadari kepadaku. Sudah pasti aku tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Namun, kehadiran sosok di hadapanku membuat diriku percaya keberadaannya.

"Oya? Kau bukan Hirano?" Aku menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala, tidak bisa berucap dan kehabisan kata-kata karena sudah kugunakan di dalam pikiranku.

Sosok indah itu beranjak turun. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku, mencoba berkenalan denganku. "Yo, Namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Kau pasti Ichigo Hitofuri, bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa terpukau dengan tangan mulusnya yang panjang itu. Aku merasa sedikit tidak percaya kalau dia adalah sosok Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang dikenal kuat itu. Menurutku, ia terlalu rapuh untuk dibilang kuat seperti cerita masyarakat Jepang. Ia juga terlalu indah seehingga aku tidak dapat melihat unsur kesialan di sana.

Seperti perkenalan ku kepada Uguisumaru _-dono_ , tanganku aku taruh di depan dadaku. "Maaf telah lancang kepada Anda. Nama saya Ichigo Hitofuri. Terima kasih sudah menjaga adik saya selama ini."

Ekspresinya terlihat terkesima ketika aku memperkenalkan diri kepadanya. Ia pun berkata, "sesuai bajumu ya. Kau seperti pangeran yang ada di dongeng anak-anak." Sebenarnya pakaianku ini lebih terlihat seperti tentara dibandingkan seorang pangeran. Aku selalu menggunakan seragam berwarna hitam dan ditambah perangkat lainnya yang terlihat seperti tentara dengan pangkat yang tinggi.

"Anda juga." Ucapku kepadanya.

"Apanya? Aku cuman menggunakan _yukata_ putih sederhana." Tanya Tsurumaru _-dono_ dengan ekspresi wajah keheranan.

"Seperti putri kerajaan." _Oh sial_. Aku mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar. Aku menutup mulutku dengan cepat. Dia pasti akan marah. Tidak mungkin seorang pria akan senang ketika ia disamakan dengan sosok putri. Sialnya, Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah roh pedang yang sudah pasti memiliki jenis kelamin laki-laki seperti roh pedang lainnya.

"Hahahahaha.." suara tawa yang merdu mencoba menari di pendengaranku. Angin musim semi pun menghiasi tawa indah tersebut. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat sang malaikat tersenyum ke arahku.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo Hitofuri." Dadaku terasa hangat ketika suara surga itu terdengar. Berterima kasihlah kepada angin musim semi yang bertiup mengenai kelopak sakura yang ada di sana. Aku perlu ada saksi mata untuk menyaksikan kejadian ini. Kejadian dimana aku mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlau cepat.

Mochinaga _-dono_ sedang tidak ditugaskan untuk bertarung sehingga kami tetap berada di kediamannya. Aku juga jarang untuk mengikuti perang karena aku terbiasa dijadikan sebagai harta karun mereka. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berlatih sendiri agar diriku tidak tumpul. Aku melakukannya agar tuanku tidak kecewa terhadapku. Nama Yoshimitsu yang masih tersemat dalam diriku tetap hidup.

Aku memang tidak termasuk lima pedang terkuat di Jepang. Akan tetapi, kekuatanku tetap diagungkan oleh samurai-samurai terkenal. Walaupun mereka tidak dapat melihat fisik rohku, mereka masih bisa merasakan keberadaanku.

Pada saat seperti ini, aku berlatih dengan ketiga pedang lainnya. Kebetulan hari ini giliran aku dan Tsurumaru _-dono_ berlatih bersama. Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh masyarakat Jepang, Tsurumaru memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan pedang kuat milik keluarga Sanjou. Aku hampir terkecoh dengan _feint_ nya. Kecepatannya dalam menyerang begitu luar biasa. Kami selalu seri ketika aku berduel dengannya.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika ia bergerak. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Tiap pedang punya rahasia tersendiri untuk menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan lainnya.

"Ahhh. Kau kuat juga, Ichigo Hitofuri." Ucapnya memuji seraya menikmati angin sejuk dari halaman belakang. Setelah meladeni sifat keras kepala kami, akhirnya kami dikalahkan oleh stamina yang merengek untuk istirahat. Hasilnya pun tetap seri, seperti biasa.

"Ichigo saja, Tsurumaru _-dono_."Ucapku mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memanggil dengan nama lengkapku. Sudah hampir satu bulan aku bersama dia sehingga aku ingin dia lebih akrab denganku.

Aku mencari posisi duduk agar aku bisa bersampingan dengannya. "Anda juga kuat. Saya masih tidak menyangka."

"Hee.. Kau meremehkanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada bergurau.

Aku menjawabnya dengan geleng kepala. "Tidak. Saya masih tidak rela wajah cantik Anda terkena noda merah kebencian."

"Rayuanmu melebihi om-om mesum ya."

"Bu-bukan.. itu.."

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda! Mungkin sifatmu inilah menurun ke Hirano yang kaku dan selalu menggunakan bahasa formal."

Aku tersenyum dan merasa lega ketika Tsurumaru _-dono_ tidak merasa takut dengan ucapanku yang selalu seperti merayu dirinya. Bagaimana lagi, lebih dari seribu kata rayuan yang ingin aku deskripsikan tentang dirinya.

"Saya hanya mengajarkan adik-adik saya untuk berperilaku sopan dan berkata dengan bahasa yang baik." Jelasku yang terdengar seperti bangga dengan penilaian Tsurumaru _-dono_ terhadapku.

" _Hee_.. Kepribadian Tokugawa Ieyasu memang menyatu denganmu ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum ke arahnya. Sudah lama aku tidak mengingat Ieyasu _-dono_. Tidak seperti awal kami bertemu, aku merasa tidak ada kesedihan lagi di dalam hatiku.

Atau mungkin.. sosok di hadapanku inilah yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Ketika menyadari hal itu, pipiku merasa lebih hangat.

Aku mencoba melirik ke arahnya. Ah, rupanya dia masih melihatku. Apakah ia sadar kalau aku sedang tersipu?

"Bagaimana dengan Anda, Tsurumaru _-dono_? Apakah tuan Anda sebelumnya suka mengejutkan orang lain?"

Sunyi menyerang kami secara tiba-tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya kalau Tsurumaru terdiam seperti ini. Semua pedang yang ada di sini sudah tahu tentang keseharian Tsurumaru yang terlalu berisik di tiap detiknya.

Apakah ia tidak ingin mengingat tuannya yang dulu? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ditambah ekspresi terdiam namun sorotan matanya menjadi lebih sendu. Aku merasakan cahaya kedua manik emas itu semakin redup. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Maaf sudah bertanya hal yang tidak ingin Anda dengar, Tsurumaru- _dono_."

Setelah mendengar ucapan maaf dariku, sepasang tangan menyentuh pinggangku dan mencoba menggelitik diriku. Tawa besar terdengar dariku. "Tsu-Tsurumaru _-dono_.. tolong hentikan.. hahahaha,"

Tsurumaru _-dono_ pun ikut tertawa. Akhirnya aku masih bisa mendengar suara merdu itu lagi. Sama seperti suara yang aku dengar ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau terkejut, kan?" Tanya ia dengan semangat.

"Iya. Anda selalu berhasil membuat kejutan, Tsurumaru Kuninaga _-dono._ " Jawabku seraya menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Hei! Jangan memanggil nama panjangku kalau sudah akrab begini. Kau juga marah kan ketika aku memanggilmu dengan nama lengkap?" Ucap Tsurumaru seraya memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Saya tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi." Setelah itu hening sejenak. Kami memandang satu sama lain. Suara tawa yang ditahan oleh Tsurumaru _-dono_ membuatku tertawa lagi. Pemuda bersurai putih itu pun ikut tertawa. Kami menyadari perbuatan kami yang seolah-olah seperti orang bodoh yang suka melemparkan canda di tiap waktu.

Di saat itu juga aku baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat berada di atas pangkuanku. Ketika kedua mata emasku melihat sekumpulan helai rambut berwarna putih, wajahku bertambah panas. Tsurumaru _-dono_ yang kelelahan karena tertawa sedang tidur di pangkuanku.

Apakah aku pernah mendengar istilah _cuci mata_? Atau apakah yang ini disebut cuci mata ketika kau melihat sosok bidadari yang jatuh dari surga ke pangkuanku?

Sudahlah. Yang penting kedua mataku segar kembali setelah melakukan latihan bersama dengannya.

Tangan mulus miliknya mendarat ke permukaan wajahku. Di saat itu juga aku merasakan detik tidak ingin bergerak demi menjadi saksi kami. Emas bertemu emas, senyuman bertemu senyuman, kebahagiaan bertemu kebahagiaan. Apakah perasaan akan bertemu dengan kondisi yang sama seperti mereka?

"EHEM!" Dan detik kembali berjalan seperti biasa ketika suara batuk Hirano terdengar. Disusul dengan kehadiran Uguisumaru- _dono_ yang tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Hirano. Jangan mengganggu masa muda mereka." Ucap pemuda surai hijau seraya mengusap kepala Hirano. Yang diingat tetap setia memasang wajah kesalnya. Pedang kecil berambut _bob_ cokelat tua itu masih mengembungkan pipi nya.

"Penampilan kita saja yang terlihat muda, Uguisumaru _-sama_. Semua pedang di sini sudah berumur hampir satu abad. Ditambah Tsurumaru _-sama_ dan Anda lebih tua daripada Ichi _-nii_." Penjelasan dari Hirano membuat diriku sedikit terkejut. Penampilan Tsurumaru _-dono_ yang seperti ini tidak memungkinkan kalau ia lebih tua dari ku. Jika Uguisumaru _-dono_ memang berumur lebih tua dariku, sepertinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Duduk bersantai sambil meminum teh memanglah hobi orang tua.

"Jangan memasang wajah horor seperti itu." Tsurumaru mengarahkan wajahku ke bawah, menckba menarik atensiku kembali kepadanya.

"Maaf bila saya telah berperilaku tidak sopan terhadap Anda."

"Minta maaf lagi? Kau tidak ada salah apapun, Ichigo. Adik-adikku juga selalu menganggapku anak kecil." Jelas Tsurumaru.

"Gojou Kuninaga membuat pedang lebih dari satu?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku menganggap mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kami pernah bersama ketika aku menjadi pedang Istri dari Date Masamune. Lain kali aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu jika takdir mempertemukan kita dengan mereka."

Aku melirik ke arah Hirano dan Uguisumaru _-dono_ yang masih melihat kami. Kedua mataku tertuju kepada pakaian perang mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menggunakan pakaian santai seperti kami yang hanya menggunakan yukata.

"Ada apa gerangan?" Tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Apanya, Ichigo?"

"Pakaian kalian tidak seperti biasanya." Jawabku kepada Uguisumaru _-dono_.

Ekspresi Uguisumaru _-dono_ berubah menjadi serius. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Aku dapat menebak alasan mereka menggunakan pakaian perang mereka.

"Tokugawa Mochinaga _-sama_ dipanggil untuk turun ke medan perang. Kita harus bersiap sebagai pedang terbaik yang beliau miliki."

 _Sudah kuduga_. Sepertinya aku akan berbuat dosa kembali demi tuanku. Sebagai roh pedang yang tercipta oleh cinta dari sang penempa dan pemiliknya, kami akan melakukannya demi mereka.

"...Tsurumaru," Aku bisa melihat kedua mata hijau muda milik menatap tajam ke arah pedang ciptaan Gojou Kuninaga yang masih tidur di pangkuanku. Sangat tajam hingga Tsurumaru _-dono_ tidak berani memandangnya balik.

"Sadayasu sudah mati. Ingat itu." Ucap Uguisumaru _-dono_ mengingatkan. Aku hanya mendengar gumaman setelah Uguisumaru _-dono_ mengingatkannya.

 _Sadayasu? Siapa dia?_

Dadaku terasa sakit ketika nama itu terdengar seperti ada kaitannya dengan Tsurumaru _-dono_. Perasaan menyebalkan yang bernama cemburu menjadi wajar ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Rasa yang menyiksa itu adalah bumbu pedas untuk menambah kelezatan pada makanan. Akan tetapi, semua orang tidak akan bisa memakannya jika bumbu itu terlalu banyak. Kuharap aku bisa mengendalikan rasa itu untuknya.

Tsurumaru _-dono_ beranjak dari pangkuanku dan segera menuju ruang pedang. Aku pun mengikutinya dan memendam pertanyaanku untuk mengetahui orang itu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Tsurumaru _-dono_ di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Perang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ralat. Kami tidak dapat melawan perang dengan baik. Di saat kondisi prima seperti ini, kami seharusnya bisa membantu tuan kami dengan sungguh-sungguh. Akan tetapi, kami berakhir dengan kondisi penuh luka, terutama pedang Uguisumaru _-dono_ hampir patah sehingga kondisi rohnya juga mengalami luka serius. Mochinaga _-dono_ mendapatkan luka tusuk yang hampir mengenai jantungnya. Beliau sedang tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Para pelayan yang ada di sana khawatir dengan keadaan mereka. Kami mendengarnya dari bisikan mereka.

Salah satu dari kami sedang dalam kondisi mental yang buruk. Aku tidak tega untuk menyalahkannya. Akan tetapi, kondisi yang seperti itu dapat menghancurkan pertahanan tuannya. Ketika roh pedang tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk tuannya, kondisi pedang tersebut menjadi tumpul. Bahkan pedang itu tidak dapat menebas ranting pohon yang rapuh.

Apakah ini alasan pedang indah untuk menahan diri ketika kami berdua berlatih bersama? Bukankah ini namanya mengkhianati tuannya sendiri?

Tidak mungkin Tsurumaru _-dono_ melakukan hal seperti itu. Semua pedang tidak akan berkhianat kepada pemiliknya.

Suara isak dari Hirano membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Kami berada di ruang pedang terkecuali Tsurumaru _-dono_ yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Seperti Mochinaga _-dono_ , pedang tertua itu belum bisa membuka kedua matanya. Hirano juga mengalami luka namun cukup ringan dibandingkan kami semua. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin melihat ketika rekannya terluka berat seperti ini.

Selama satu bulan tinggal di kediaman Mochinaga _-dono_ , pedang kecil itu selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang Uguisumaru _-dono_ kepada ku. Ia senang dengan kelembutannya tetapi menjadi sosok tak bisa dikalahkan ketika ia bertarung. Uguisumaru _-dono_ juga sering menghiburnya ketika ia belum pernah bertemu dengan saudara-saudara nya. Kehangatan sosok ibu tidak perlu membutuhkan sosok ibu sebenarnya. Cukup berjiwa lembut sudah cukup bagiku. Setelah ia menceritakan hal itu, aku berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada nya sampai ia kesal mendengarnya.

"..ugh.." suara yang terdengar dari Uguisumaru- _dono_ membuat Hirano menghentikan isaknya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, pedang kecil itu langsung memeluk sosok ibunya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"..tu..nggu Hirano. Aku belum saja mengambil posisi duduk yang benar." Ucap Uguisumaru- _dono_ seraya mengelus surai cokelat Hirano pelan. Aku bisa melihat tangannya bergetar, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu kuat ketika memegang pedangnya.

Uguisumaru- _dono_ mengambil posisi duduk walaupun memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku pun membantu nya ketika ia mengambil posisi tubuh yang ia inginkan. "Apakah Anda sudah baikkan, Uguisumaru _-dono_?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Luka goresan masih terasa pedih. Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar patah." Jelasnya santai. Tetapi tetap saja aku bisa melihat ekspresi darinya yang sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau dan Tsurumaru juga retak, bukan? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak bagi Tsurumaru _-dono_. Sekarang saya tidak tahu ia sedang di mana." Jawabku lesu.

"Aku juga bertanya tentang dirimu." Uguisumaru _-dono_ mengingatkanku tentang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ah. Maaf atas kelancangan saya." Aku menyentuh sebelah kiri mataku yang masih ditutupi oleh perban. Sepertinya darah sudah mengering. "Jangan khawatir. Ini lebih baik ketimbang terbakar oleh amarah api."

Uguisumaru _-dono_ tersenyum lega setelah mendengarnya. "Hirano, jangan cengeng. Kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan kakakmu sesuai janjimu dulu, kan?"

"Ta.. tapi.. Uguisumaru _-sama.._ "

"Sudahlah. Aku masih hidup, kok. Semoga kita bertiga ditempa kembali dan diasah sehingga kemampuan kita lebih tajam."

 _Tunggu? Kenapa bertiga?_

"U..Uguisumaru _-dono_ —"

Uguisumaru _-dono_ mengarahkan salah satu jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirku. Wajahnya kembali serius sehingga aku harus menutup mulutku erat-erat. Sosok pedang di hadapanku memang sulit untuk ditebak. Perubahan ekspresi nya yang tidak memakan waktu mebuat kami semua segan untuk berlaku tidak sopan terhadapnya.

"Aku tahu pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan. Akan kuceritakan kau sosok pedang bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga." Uguisumaru _-dono_ melirik ke arah pedang kecil yang masih memeluknya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya, Hirano. Jika kau bosan, kau boleh tidur." Namun Hirano hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Butuh kurang dari satu jam pedang bersurai hijau lumut itu menjelaskan tentang sejarah yang tidak aku ketahui. Cerita itu akan terasa terlalu cepat ketika kita ingin mengetahui lebih tentang sejarah tersebut. Akan ku ceritakan sejarah itu dengan singkat.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah pedang yang ditempah oleh Gojou Kuninaga. Ia diberi harapan untuk membawa keberuntungan bagi pemiliknya, terutama kesehatannya. Maka dari itu, nama ia diambil dari seribu bangau yang dibuat dari origami hanya. Origami itu memiliki seribu doa demi keselamatan dan kesehatan. Biasanya masyarakat Jepang membuatnya untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

Pemilik pertama Tsurumaru _-dono_ adalah Adachi Sadayasu. Ia sangat mencintai tuan pertama nya itu. Tapi cinta itu melebihi batas sehingga Tsurumaru _-dono_ selalu berdoa agar Sadayasu tidak memiliki istri dan tetap mencintai nya. Ajaibnya, doa itu terkabulkan. Bersyukur bahwa Sadayasu tidak merasa keberatan untuk tidak menikah. Ia tetap mencintai pedang itu dan selalu dibawanya walaupun tidak di dalam medan perang.

Selang waktu berlalu, Sadayasu meninggal dunia karena ia dibunuh oleh musuhnya di medan perang. Rekan-rekannya terkejut dan langsung membaca riwayat dari Sadayasu yang sudah beliau buat sebelumnya. Isi dari salah satu riwayat itu ialah pedang Tsurumaru Kuninaga harus dikuburkan bersama mayatnya. Akhirnya, mereka menguburkan pedang itu bersama mayat Adachi Sadayasu.

Namun, ada hal yang lebih memukul batin Tsurumaru _-dono_. Beberapa minggu kemudian, salah satu rekannya mencuri pedang indah itu dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi. Tsurumaru _-dono_ mengutuk orang itu dan berdoa semoga ia mati lebih cepat. Doa itu pun terkabulkan setelah oraang itu berhasil menjualnya. Salah satu samurai menebas orang itu menggunakan pedang Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan membelinya tanpa mengeluarkan uang satu yen pun.

Kebencian dapat mematikan hatinya sehingga pedang itu tidak lagi membawa doa penempa nya. Ia di cap sebagai pedang pembawa sial. Namun, keindahannya mengalahkan berita negatif itu sehingga banyak samurai yang menginginkannya. Tokugawa Mochinaga _-dono_ mendapatkan pedang Tsurumaru- _dono_ dari hadiah penghargaan sebagai salah satu anggota terkuat di klannya.

Dadaku terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Ada setitik rasa kebencian terhadap Adachi Sadayasu dan Uguisumaru _-dono_. Untuk Sadayasu yang meninggalkan pedang cantik itu sendiri dan Uguisumaru _-dono_ yang terlalu tahu tentang sejarahnya. Selama satu bulan ini, aku masih belum bisa memikat hati pedang bangau itu. Semua senyuman indah kepadaku bukanlah senyuman yang istimewa jika ia menunjukkannya ke semua orang.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan jawaban yang saya inginkan?" suaraku tidak terdengar seperti biasanya. Hirano yang sudah mengenal kakaknya memasang ekspresi terkejut ketika aku terlihat seperti marah kepada pedang besar di hadapanku.

"Aku tahu. Aku berharap kau bisa mengobati luka pedang tak berdosa itu setelah kau mendengar sejarahnya." Jawabnya santai namun aku bisa melihat sorotan matanya lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Jawaban yang kau inginkan ada di dirinya. Kau tahu maksudku kan, Ichigo?"

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan langsung melakukan yang dimaksud oleh Uguisumaru _-dono_. Aku harus mencari pedang malang itu. Aku tahu di kondisi seperti ini harus ada orang tertentu yang menemani nya.

Terlalu gampang untuk mencari nya. Aku sudah tahu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Di bawah pohon sakura adalah tempat andalannya untuk membuat kejutan. Walaupun mudah untuk ditebak, kami selalu terkejut dengan tindakannya itu. Terkecuali Uguisumaru _-dono_ yang tetap memasang wajah santai seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi alasannya untuk memilih pohon sakura milik Mochinaga _-dono._ Kemungkinan hanya aku saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Di hari hujan seperti ini pun, kedua mata emasnya selalu menatap pohon sakura. Seolah-olah pohon itu berhasil menarik atensi miliknya.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, aku dapat melihat sosok roh pedang yang diselimuti banyak perban. Pedang rusak itu membasahkan dirinya di tengah tangisan hari seraya menatap pohon yang ia cintai. Aku yang masih di wilayah teras belakang halaman hanya bisa membisu ketika melihatnya. Hari ini aku harus menahan kekesalanku berkali-kali karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lihat. Rasa itu ingin kutunjukkan kepada hujan yang menutupi kesedihannya atau Tsurumaru _-dono_ yang terlihat tegar.

Setelah rasa kesal dikalahkan oleh rasa sayang terhadap pedang kesayangan Sadayasu itu, aku langsung menembus tangisan dunia dan menuju ke arahnya. Tidak lupa aku melepaskan mantel yang ada di seragamku untuk menutupi nya.

Tsurumaru _-dono_ yang menyadari ada yang menutupi dirinya dari hujan langsung menoleh ke arah belakangnya. "Kenapa kau menutupi ku?" Tanyanya kepadaku.

"Luka-luka Anda tidak akan bisa kering kalau tidak saya tutupi." Jawabku singkat.

"Bukannya itu tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa mengingat masa lalu jika membiarkan luka terus membuka seperti ini." Jeda, ia membalikkan badannya ke arahku. "Dari ekspresimu saat ini, Uguisumaru pasti sudah menceritakannya kepadamu, bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawab, "Maaf jika Anda membenci hal itu."

"Untuk apa? Masa lalu ku indah bersama dengannya." Ia membutuhkan jeda untuk mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kelam. "Sampai seseorang mengkhianati janjiku dengan Sadayasu _-sama_ , masa lalu ku masih indah."

Kebencian adalah kata terlarang untuk wilayah di luar medan perang. Namun, peraturan itu menggangguku ketika Tsurumaru _-dono_ menyebut nama tuan pertama nya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas untuk membuang rasa itu. Aku memegang tangannya dan membawa tubuh penuh luka itu ke teras.

"Genggamanmu mulai menyakiti lukaku, Ichigo." Rengek dari Tsurumaru _-dono_ mulai mengganggu pendengaranku.

"Bukankah Anda menyukai masa lalu? Saya hanya membantu." Tanya ku ketus.

"..Ichigo? Kau marah?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

Baru kali ini aku membentak dirinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan kesabaranku jika seperti ini. Aku sedikit bersyukur jika pedang yang tangannya sedang aku genggam memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Jika ia tidak seperti itu, dia akan tetap melakukan kesalahannya.

"Apakah Anda tidak tahu bahwa Uguisumaru _-dono_ dan adik saya berusaha selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengubah diri Anda? Apakah ini balasan Anda kepada orang-orang yang menyayangi Anda?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

" **Tidak bermaksud**? Anda sudah membuat Uguisumaru _-dono_ terbaring lemah hanya karena kelakuanmu di sana. Anda juga sudah membuat Hirano menangis karena takut kehilangan sosok ibu yang ia idamkan." Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, hanya untuk menambah rasa salahnya. "Saya akan marah jika ada adik bahwa rekan saya terluka, Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Sebulir air jatuh dari salah satu pelupuk mata milik pedang di hadapanku. Semakin lama, air itu semakin deras membasahi wajahnya bak porselen. Suara isak pun menyambut kehadiran rasa sedih yang dialaminya saat ini.

Dibalik rasa kasihan terhadapnya, ada rasa puas yang muncul di diriku. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sisi lemah nya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melihat pedang bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga menangis layaknya anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti aku?" Tanyanya yang masih terisak.

"Bukan saya yang tidak mengerti. Anda yang tidak mengerti dengan kami. Memang benar, Anda sudah mengkhianati Sadayasu. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti Anda yang melakukannya. Sadayasu pun akan tahu kalau Anda tidak melakukannya."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia sudah mati."

"Karena cinta." Jawabku singkat. Walau hanya dua kata, aku bisa memastikan bahwa Tsurumaru _-dono_ dapat memaknai nya dengan ribuan kata lebih banyak dari ucapanku.

Isaknya pun berhenti. Kedua mata emasnya menatapku intens dan bertanya, "apakah kau sudah mengerti dengan kata itu?"

"Iya." Badanku mendekat ke arahnya secara perlahan. Salah satu tanganku melingkari pinggangnya agar tubuh ia melekat dengan diriku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah. Yang aku pedulikan adalah caraku untuk menghangatkannya.

Tangan kananku memegang salah satu tangannya. Aku menghirup napas perlahan dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan beberapa kalimat untuk melanjutkan jawabanku terhadapnya.

"Aku mengetahuinya pada saat saya dipertemukan dengan pedang di hadapanku oleh ruang dan waktu. Dari situlah aku menyadari bahwa cinta melebihi kedua batas itu sehingga dapat mengatur waktu dan tempat untuk merencanakan hal ini.

"Jika ada cinta, pasti akan menciptakan ruang dan waktu. Maka dari itu,

 _ **Izinkan saya untuk membuat sejarah baru untuk kita berdua, Tsurumaru Kuninaga.**_ "

Ekspresi seriusku seketika hancur pada saat ada suara tawa dari Tsurumaru _-dono_. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras. "Kau melamarku?"

"e..eh..a.. _an.._ "

Sebelum aku membela diriku, sesuatu yang lembut mendarat ke permukaan bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan adanya rasa manis seperti madu yang selalu dimakan oleh Mochinaga _-dono_. Jika pemiliknya memakan sesuatu, para pedang juga akan merasakannya walaupun tidak ikut makan bersamanya. Satu-satunya makanan kesukaanku adalah rasa manis itu. Akan tetapi, aku hanya makan satu kali karena Mochinaga _-dono_ tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis.

Entah ekstasi apa yang membuatku ketagihan untuk merasakan bibir lembut itu, aku memperdalam ciuman kami secara tidak sengaja. Aku pun mengelilingi rongga mulutnya dengan lidahku. Menyenangkan rasanya, terutama ketika lidahku menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Di situ aku bisa mendengar jeritan indah darinya.

Aku tahu kalau kami bukanlah makhluk hidup yang memiliki napas terbatas. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tega ketika menyadari bahwa Tsurumaru _-dono_ tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang aku berikan kepadanya.

Benang saliva masih menyatu di antar mulut kami. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk menghapus jejakku di mulutnya. Aku bisa melihat kedua manik emasnya kembali menjadi bersinar seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih atas ciuman pertama dan terakhir kita, Ichigo."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. "Apa yang Anda maksud dengan _terakhir_?"

Dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang dipaksa, tapi yang aku lihat adalah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. "Esok, aku akan dipindahkan ke kuil dan berpisah dengan kalian." Tsurumaru memberikan pelukan lembut kepada ku.

"Cinta melebihi batas ruang dan waktu, bukan? Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi." Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. "Karena ku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Ichigo Hitofuri."

Lucu sekali. Perkataan yang berbau perpisahan darinya tidak memecahkan hatiku yang sudah retak karena kehilangan Ieyasu _-dono_ dan kedua adikku. Malahan, ucapannya menyembuhkan luka lama yang telah aku alami.

"Kalau begitu, kata terakhir harus dihapus dari ucapan Anda barusan." Ucapku mengoreksi.

Namun ia menggeleng dan berkata, "terakhir untuk sejarahku, pertama untuk sejarah kita."

.

.

.

.

 _Author's P.O.V_

 _Tahun 2210, salah satu kediaman di Hokkaido_

" _Aruji~_ hasil tempaannya belum jadi?" Tanya salah satu orang yang berada di ruang tempaan pedang. Yang merasa dipanggil hanya menatap tajam kepada orang itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil _Aruji_ atau tuan itu adalah tuan rumahnya. Walaupun tampilannya yang seperti pemuda lainnya: bertubuh pendek, bersurai abu-abu pendek, dan kedua mata emas gelap seperti orang biasa; semua orang yang ada di sana mempunyai rasa hormat tinggi kepadanya.

Di tahun modern ini, pemuda yang juga memiliki julukan _Saniwa_ memiliki alat canggih yang hanya dimiliki oleh dua orang di dunia. Alat itu adalah alat penempa dan dapat menampilkan roh pedang yang ditempa nya. Salah satu hasilnya adalah orang yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Tsurumaru _-san_ jika Anda bertanya sekali lagi, saya laporkan Anda ke Mikazuki _-san_." Ancaman itu berhasil membungkam mulut pedang itu.

"Hei, Tsurumaru! Yang seharusnya tidak sabar adalah Yagen sebagai adiknya!" Pedang besar bersurai hitam panjang dan tampan bernama Izuminokami Kanesasa mencoba mengingatkan Tsurumaru. Yang diingatkan hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan menatap tajam ke arah kapten divisi nya.

Seseorang yang merasa namanya tercantum di ucapan Izuminokami juga ingin menimbrung percakapan mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak sabar menunggu Ichi _-nii_ , Tsurumaru?"

Yang ditanya tidak sengaja memasang wajah memerahnya. Semua orang yang ada di situ tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan melongo melihat ekspresi nya. Baru kali ini, sosok pedang bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga bertingkah lucu seperti gadis-gadis SMA yang ingin berremu dengan pacarnya.

"Aku tahu kok! Aku pernah merasakannya ketika pedang Kane _-san_ baru saja selesai ditempa." Ucap pedang bersurai hitam pendek bernama Horikawa Kunihiro seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Izuminokami.

"Shh. Kunihiro!" Wajah Izuminokami berubah menjadi merah ketika Horikawa mengucapkkan hal itu.

"Ehe. Maafkan aku, Kane _—_ "

"Sudah selesai!" _Saniwa_ bersorak ketika hasil tempaannya sudah jadi sesuai duganya. Tidak sia-sia ia mengirimkan Divisi Dua untuk mengunjungi Istana Osaka pada tahun 1615 untuk mengambil serpihan pedang bernama Ichigo Hitofuri. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengirimkan Divisi Satu untuk mencari tiga pedang milik keluarga Tokugawa, namun hasilnya mereka mendapatkan dua pedang bernama Namazuo Toushirou dan Honebami Toushirou. Mereka semua mengalami amnesia berat karena kejadian mengenaskan itu. Walaupun begitu, kedua pedang tersebut cukup kuat untuk menempuh medan perang yang berat.

 _Saniwa_ pun menaruh jimat di atas pedang besar itu. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, cahaya terang menyinari pedang itu. Di saat itu juga, pintu geser di ruangan tersebut hampir terlepas karena ada angin yang menghembus kuat ke segala arah. Semua penghuni di kamar itu sedikit terkejut karena efek seperti itu hanya untuk pedang kuat seperti _Tenka Goken_.

Hembusan angin dan cahaya itu seketika hilang ketika ada sosok roh berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sosok pemuda mempunyai ciri-ciri bersurai biru muda pedel, tinggi, kedua mata berwarna emas, dan berpakaian seperti kekaisaran atau bisa disebut seragam tentara seperti pedang Toushirou lainnya namun dengan pangkat yang banyak. Pemuda itu menaruh tangan kanannya ke dadanya. Salah satu orang yang ada di sana sudah tahu yang akan dilakukan pemuda tersebut.

"Nama saya Ichigo Hitofuri. Saya adalah pedang buatan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu –"

 _BRAK!_

Belum menyelesaikan perkenalannya, seseorang sudah menimpa pemuda itu dengan semangat. Bukan hanya menimpa dirinya, orang itu memeluk sosok pemuda itu dengan kencang.

"..Tsu-Tsurumaru _-dono_?" Pedang bernama Ichigo baru saja menyadari orang yang menimpa dirinya. Ichigo pun tertawa lembut dan mengangkat tubuh Tsurumaru perlahan. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali, Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang tuan dan lainnya sudah menyiapkan seribu bahasa untuk memarahi pedang bangau yang sudah membuat ruangan menjadi berantakan.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Author's note : Halooo semua! Aku baru kali ini menuangkan cerita di wattpad! (Tapi aku share ff di sini juga). Awalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan wattpad sampai suatu saat beberapa teman saya berkutat dan membuat cerita hebat mereka di sini. So, i want to share some fanfiction in there_ _karena tampilan di wattpad ini seperti buku atau light novel dalam bentuk online. Siapa tahu tampilan ini membuat readers tertarik untuk bacanya._

 _Oh iya, maafkan bila ada sejarah yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Karena sejarah pedang masih belum kupelajari dengan baik. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang agar ceritanya berjalan lancar bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir tenang._

 _Karena baru pertama kali untuk membuat ffn yang panjang sekali~ kumohon tinggalkan pendapat kalian di kolom review yak. Jangan lupa juga tekan fav. dan follow :D_

 _Makasih telah menghabiskan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca catatanku._

 _-littlescratch_


	2. Chapter 2 : Difficulty

_**C**_ _ **hapter 2 :**_ _ **Difficulty**_

Tanggal 28 Juli 2210, di suatu kediaman di Hokkaido.

Sosok pemuda dengan kimono putih serta tali merah yang membentuk pita di pakaiannya sedang menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan ketukan jari yang menghiasi heningnya suasana, ditambah ekspresinya kelam karena orang di depannya. Pemuda yang selalu dipanggil _Saniwa_ atau tuan dalam bahasa Jepang lainnya sengaja berdiam diri, duduk, dan menatap intens ke arah depannya. Sengaja untuk memberi tekanan kepada pedang di depannya.

Pemuda yang di depannya hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Sosok pedang buatan Gojou Kuninaga tidak pernah trauma dengan hukuman yang selalu diberikan oleh _Aruji-sama_ nya. _Selalu_? Karena Tsurumaru selalu menjadi bahan penyebab dari semua permasalahan di honmaru milik tuannya. Katakan pada kondisi halaman mereka yang hancur karena terlalu banyak lubang jebakan yang dibuat oleh pedang bangau itu. _Saniwa_ selalu meminta Yagen Toushirou untuk membuatkan obat sakit pinggang karena ia hampir setiap hari masuk ke lubang sialan itu. Tidak lupa dengan Heshikiri Hasebe milik Oda Nobunaga yang bersedia untuk memijatnya.

"Anda tahu kalau saya punya jiwa baik bagaikan malaikat, bukan? Tsurumaru Kuninaga _-san_." Akhirnya _Saniwa_ membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya.

 _Baik bagaikan malaikat neraka_. Tsurumaru menjawabnya dalam hati dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Membersihkan halaman belakang dalam satu bulan adalah hukuman Anda yang telah membuat ruang pedang baru menjadi berantakan. Sekarang Anda boleh meninggalkan ruangan saya."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Tsurumaru mencoba membela dirinya. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu aku dalam misi Divisi Dua?"

"Tentu saja saya memerlukan Anda untuk itu. Tapi, Anda tetap menjalankan hukuman itu sesuai waktu yang telah saya tentukan." Jawab _Saniwa_ santai seraya tersenyum senang melihat Tsurumaru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Setidaknya Anda sudah bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

Ekspresi Tsurumaru kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. _Saniwa_ sudah mengetahui sejarah di antara mereka. Bukan hanya sejarah dengan Tokugawa Mochinaga, ia mempelajari semuanya demi pedang miliknya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Uguisumaru dan Hirano yang bersedia untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada sang Tuan. Walaupun sulit untuk membujuk Uguisumaru, _Saniwa_ tetap mendapatkan informasi itu dengan bayaran camilan dan _ocha_ termahal di Jepang.

"Terima kasih, _Aruji_." Ucap sosok pedang itu seraya membungkuk badannya sebagai tanda hormat. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Tsurumaru meninggalkan ruangan dan seulas senyum tulus dari tuannya.

.

.

.

Pedang bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga berjalan menelusuri teras halaman belakang honmaru dengan senyuman lebar miliknya. Bukan senyuman karena mendapatkan ide untuk menjahil para penghuni di sana, tetapi senyuman lebar seperti senang menyambut mentari di hari ini. Para pedang milik _Saniwa_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkata satu huruf pun. Pedang milik Okita Souji, Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu, sudah membuat seribu bahan untuk dijadikan gosip mereka. Ralat, pedang Yamatonokami hanya mengikuti arus yang dibuat oleh Kashuu.

Tidak hanya dijadikan bahan gosip, pedang lainnya mencari kesempatan untuk melirik Tsurumaru yang terlihat lebih anggun ketimbang hari sebelumnya. Heshikiri yang berdiri di pojokan halaman belakang langsung mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuannya yang sudah mengubah Tsurumaru menjadi pedang indah seperti rumor di masa lalu. Akhirnya ia dapat menurunkan tensi darahnya untuk hari ini.

"Oi, Tsurumaru." Seseorang mencoba untuk menarik atensi pedang anggun serba putih itu. Ketika kedua manik emas melirik ke arah sumber suara, terlihat sosok _tantou_ bersurai hitam bersama orang yang membuatnya ia bahagia. Orang itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sama seperti dahulu.

Beberapa pedang yang menyadarinya langsung melontarkan banyak jenis tatapan kepada sosok pedang bersurai biru muda itu. Dari tatapan syukur karena kehadirannya sampai tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang sudah jatuh hati kepada pedang bangau itu.

"Yo, Yagen, Ichigo." Tsurumaru menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau mengajak kakakmu untuk mengelilingi _honmaru_?" Tanya Tsurumaru ke Yagen.

Yagen mengangguk dan menjawab, "seperti sebelumnya, kita harus memperkenalkan _honmaru_ besar kita ke pedang yang baru saja datang." Jeda, Tsurumaru dapat melihat senyuman jahil dari Yagen. "Tak kuduga kalau calon kakak iparku adalah sosok Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

"shhh Yagen!"Suara dari Ichigo pun terdengar setelah Yagen mengucapkan hal tersebut. Tatapan tajam yang menusuk sekarang sudah menembus ke tubuh Ichigo saat ini.

"Tenanglah, Ichi- _nii_. Aku hanya senang dengan seleramu. Sedikit _liar_ memang menantang."

"Oi! Aku bukan hewan liar!" Protes Tsurumaru kepada Yagen.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lebih luas lagi, Yagen." Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk memotong percakapan dari mereka bertiga karena Yagen mulai berbicara hal vulgar menurutnya. Pedang bersurai biru itu berterima kasih atas minimnya pengetahuan Tsurumaru akan hal tersebut. Yagen hanya tersenyum jahil ketika ia melihat wajah kakaknya yang semakin merah.

"Hei Yagen. Boleh tidak kalau aku menukarkan pekerjaanku denganmu?" Yagen memandang Tsurumaru dengan ekspresi heran ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan darinya. Pandangannya pun semakin tajam dan kecurigaan pun muncul setelah sadar dengan hal yang dilakukan Tsurumaru hari ini. Ditambah sepasang mata ungu nya melihat sebuah cangkul di tangan kanan Tsurumaru.

"Menukarkan pekerjaan atau membantu untuk menyelesaikan hukumanmu?"

"A..ahahahaha.. itu.." Seperti dugaan Yagen, Tsurumaru terkena hukuman dari _Saniwa_. Yagen hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil karena sudah wajar melihat Tsurumaru terkena hukuman hampir di tiap hari nya.

"Ya sudah. Karena aku sedang senang, aku akan menukarkan pekerjaanku dengan hukumanmu." Yagen mengambil cangkul yang ada di tangan Tsurumaru. "Aku belum menunjukkan kebun, tempat pemandian, dapur, dan kamar kami kepada Ichi _-nii_."

"Siap, laksanakan!" Tsurumaru memberi pose hormat kepada Yagen dengan semangat.

 _Dasar si bangau. Pintar juga dia cari kesempatan untuk kabur dari hukuman_ , ucap Yagen dalam hati. Yagen langsung meninggalkan kedua pedang besar dan pergi menuju halaman yang rusak akibat ulah Tsurumaru.

"Ichigo! Aku kangen kamu!" Pelukan erat dari pedang milik Adachi Sadayasu pun diberikan kepada Ichigo setelah Yagen meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak peduli dengan banyak pandangan menusuk ke Ichigo, ia pun membalas pelukan itu. Perlahan-lahan ia menghirup aroma tubuh Tsurumaru dari tengkuknya, memuaskan diri dari kerinduan yang tak terbalas selama berabad-abad.

"Anda benar-benar menunggu saya." Sengaja ia tidak bernada seperti bertanya. Ia percaya bahwa Tsurumaru ingat dengan janji mereka yang sudah dibuat.

Tsurumaru membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dekapan ia lepaskan perlahan, melihat wajah Ichigo yang hampir lebih tinggi darinya. Berkat tanpa alas kaki tinggi yang sering ia gunakan pada saat misi, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Ichigo dari sudut yang pas.

"Jadi, bisakah Anda tunjukkan tempat lainnya, Tsurumaru _-dono_?" Tanya Ichigo dengan posisi hormat seperti dulu. Tsurumaru semakin senang karena Ichigo tetaplah Ichigo yang dulu.

Tsurumaru menarik tangan kanan Ichigo dan mengajak ke kebun. "Ayo! Akan kuperkenalkan saudara-saudara ku juga!" Ajaknya semangat.

Ichigo mengikuti langkah Tsurumaru seraya mendengar cerita darinya. Sang bangau bercerita banyak hal di honmaru. Mulai dari sifat Tuan yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah manisnya, Hasebe yang terlalu keras di _honmaru_ , sampai menceritakan adik-adik Ichigo yang sudah menunggu lama akan kedatangannya. Dari cara ia bercerita, Ichigo mengetahui bahwa Tsurumaru sangat dekat dengan adik-adiknya selama ini. Bahkan ia mengetahui kesukaan Gokotai selain menyayangi harimau miliknya.

"Midare juga membuat kalung kerang untuk kedatanganmu. Lalu, Gokotai juga berusaha lebih kuat agar ia bisa melindungi kakak-kakaknya. Kau punya adik yang peduli denganmu ya."

Ichigo pun mengangguk. "Sepertinya mereka sudah punya kakak selain diriku." Ucapnya sambil memandang Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru yang menyadari maksud dari Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu jika wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Ichigo.

"A-aku hanya suka anak kecil! Jangan berpikir hal aneh." Ucap Tsurumaru yang terdengar seperti membela dirinya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Tsurumaru menjadi salah tingkah. Yang merasa dilihat langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan berkata, "apakah pria tampan suka menggoda orang lain? Mikazuki juga seperti itu kepadaku."

"..Mikazuki Munechika?—"

"Tsuru _-san_!" Belum sempat Ichigo menanggapi gerutu dari Tsurumaru, seseorang menarik atensi sang bangau. Pemuda dengan penutup mata sebelah kanan dan tinggi menghampiri mereka berdua. Di saat itu juga Ichigo baru sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di kebun ketika ia melihat pemuda itu membawa keranjang dengan isi tomat yang baru saja dipetik olehnya.

"Oou! Mitsu _-bou_!" Tsurumaru pun menyahut panggilan dari pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam dan lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Ichigo itu tersenyum ramah kepada nya. Karisma dari pemuda itu membuat Ichigo berpikir bahwa ia adalah ancaman baginya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu juga tertarik dengan pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Tsuru _-san_ '.

Posesif menjalar dan mencoba membunuh akal sehat Ichigo. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kau tahu kan pedang ini? Atau haruskah aku memperkenalkannya?" Tanya Tsurumaru seraya memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Kau selalu menceritakannya tiap jam, Tsuru _-san_." Jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum ramahnya yang masih melekat di wajahnya. "Selamat datang di _honmaru_ , Ichigo _-kun_. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Tsuru _-san_ yang nakal selama kami tidak ada di zaman kalian."

"Mitsu _-bou_!"

Ichigo membalas senyuman dari Shokudaikiri dan berkata, "tidak apa. Itu sudah tugas saya, _ehm..._ " Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tidak mengetahui nama lengkap pedang bersurai gelap itu. Pemuda yang belum Ichigo tahu namanya tertawa kecil karena lupa memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Ichigo.

"Namaku Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, pedang Osafune yang dulunya pemilik Date Masamune." Shokudaikiri memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengambil salah satu tomat hasil panennya kepada Ichigo. "Kau pasti lelah karena sudah dibawa keliling oleh Tsuru _-san_. Cobalah, ini baru saja dipetik." Tawarnya dengan senang hati.

Ichigo pun mengambil tomat dari Shokudaikiri. Rasa cemburu seketika mereda karena sifat santai dari Shokudaikiri selalu menenangkan suasana. "Terima kasih, Shokudaikiri _-dono_." Ucap Ichigo berterima kasih seraya memakan tomat yang ada di tangannya.

Kedua mata emas Ichigo sedikit melebar ketika indra pengecapnya menyentuh daging tomat yang segar. "Tomat ini sangat bagus, Shokudaikiri _-dono_."

"Tentu saja! Kami berempat termasuk Tsuru- _san_ menanamnya dengan baik sehingga _Aruji_ dapat menikmatinya." Ucap Shokudaikiri yang bangga dengan tanaman yang ia tanam.

"Berempat?" Ichigo memasang wajah bertanya.

"Ah! Kau belum berkenalan dengan Kara _-bou_ dan Sada _-bou_!" Seru Tsurumaru ketika menyadari hal yang baru saja ia lupakan. Jika saja ia tidak ingat, ia sudah membawa Ichigo untuk berkeliling kembali.

"Benar juga. Kara _-chan_ dan Sada _-chan_ pasti juga akan berterima kasih kepadamu, Ichigo _-kun_. Mereka juga menunggu kehadiranmu."

Ichigo sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita dari Shokudaikiri. "Saya merasa terhormat untuk mendapatkan hal itu." Ucapnya seraya menaruh tangan di depan dadanya, pose hormat yang tidak pernah ia ubah sejak dulu.

Shokudaikiri melihat sekitar kebun untuk memanggil salah satu orang dari cerita barusan. Sada _-chan_ yang ia maksud sedang tidak bertugas di sini melainkan bekerja di kandang kuda bersama pedang lainnya yang juga mendapatkan tugas , Sada _-chan_ itu akan ke sini ketika pekerjaannya sudah ia laksanakan.

Ketika mata kanan emas yang terang layaknya milik Tsurumaru mendapatkan yang ia cari, sang pemilik mata itu langsung memanggil sosok itu.

"Kara _-chan_! Ke sini!" Shokudaikiri memanggil sosok pemuda berkulit cokelat eksotis yang juga sedang memetik tomat di kebun. Ichigo dapat menebak kalau tinggi pemuda itu lebih pendek dibandingkan dengannya. Namun tato berbentuk naga hitam di lengan kiri pemuda itu membuat Ichigo sedikit terintimidasi. Ditambah tatapan tajam layaknya pemimpin _yakuza_ menusuk ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu menghampiri tiga pemuda yang berkumpul tak jauh darinya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Kara _-bou_. Ini adalah pedang yang pernah aku ceri—"

"Jangan dilanjutkan, Kuninaga. Aku sudah tahu siapa dia. _Tachi_ buatan Awataguchi tak seharusnya di sini." Suara gesekan pedang terdengar di dekat mereka. Pantulan cahaya dari pedang tersebut membuat mereka bertiga sadar bahwa pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke hadapan Ichigo. Kedua manik emas milik pemuda yang dipanggil Kara _-bou_ terlihat tajam layaknya binatang buas bertemu dengan mangsa nya.

"Kara- _chan_ , tolong hentikan! Walaupun Ichigo- _kun_ adalah _tachi_ buatan Awataguchi, bukan berarti dia sama seperti Onimaru Kunitsuna!" Shokudaikiri mencoba menghentikan temannya yang sedang mengamuk, namun usaha nya sia-sia. Kedua manik milik Ichigo melebar ketika Shokudaikiri menyebut nama pedang yang ia kenal.

Bukan sekadar kenal, ia dan pedang itu sama-sama berasal dari penempa dengan marga Awataguchi. Onimaru Kunitsuna adalah pedang buatan Awataguchi Kunitsuna yang terkenal karena termasuk _Tenka Goken_. Ichigo sempat meminta untuk berlatih dengannya sebelum Onimaru pergi karena ada yang tertarik dengan pedang kuat itu. Maka dari itu, Ichigo terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Onimaru pernah bertemu dengan Tsurumaru sebelum dirinya.

Sekali lagi, ia kalah dari salah satu pedang _Tenka Goken_ itu.

"Hentikan? Kau ingin Kuninaga celaka lagi hanya karena kita membiarkan _tachi_ Awataguchi ada di sini, Mitsutada?!"

"Ichigo _-kun_ bukan pedang seperti Onimaru! Dia bahkan menyelamatkan Tsuru _-san_ yang masih terikat masa lalunya dengan Adachi Sadayasu, Kara _-chan_." Di tengah perdebatan Shokudaikiri dan Ookurikara, seseorang datang untuk menghentikan mereka.

Pemuda bersurai biru tua namun berbadan lebih kecil seperti pedang jenis _tantou_ datang di tengah kedua saudara nya. Tsurumaru bersyukur akan kedatangannya. "Hentikan Mi _cchan_ , Kara! Baru kali ini aku melihat kalian tidak rukun."

Anak kecil itu menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain dua pemuda yang baru saja berdebat. Tanpa basa-basi, anak itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf kepada Ichigo, "maafkan Kara, Ichigo Hitofuri _-san_. Kara terlalu peduli dengan kami sehingga ia seperti ini agar Tsuru _-san_ tidak terluka lagi di masa lalu."

Ichigo hanya bersikap maklum. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepala nya, ia harus tetap bertingkah wajar. Jika ia tidak mengendalikan emosi nya dengan baik, ia sudah siap menampar pemuda cantik di sampingnya karena ia terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Onimaru Kunitsuna _-dono_ memang pedang Awataguchi. Akan tetapi, penempa pedang itu bukanlah Awataguchi Yoshimitsu _-dono_ yang menempa diri saya dan adik-adik saya. Jadi, kami tidak ada memiliki hubungan penting dengan beliau." Ucap Ichigo menjelaskan. Entah ini disebut jujur atau bohong, karena kenyataannya Ichigo mengetahui orang itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun mereka hanya mengenal sebagai pedang yang sama-sama dibuat oleh keluarga Awataguchi.

Di saat itu juga, Ichigo merasakan tangan ditarik oleh pemuda di sampingnya dengan paksa. "Mitsu _-bou,_ Kara _-bou_ , Sada _-bou_ , aku pergi melanjutkan tugasku dulu ya. Sampai nanti!" Seru Tsurumaru seraya menarik Ichigo untuk menjauh dari sekumpulan Date _gumi_ yang belum bisa mendinginkan suasana hati mereka.

Di saat itu juga, Ichigo menyiapkan seribu pertanyaan yang ia susun untuk Tsurumaru. "Anda kenal dengan Kunitsuna _-dono_? Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan setelah ia melepaskan genggaman Tsurumaru dengan paksa. Tsurumaru yang menyadari nada pertanyaan Ichigo yang terlalu datar baginya langsung memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia pun berbalik ke arah Ichigo deengan ekspresi ragu terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada sang pangeran Awataguchi. "Kami pernah bersama di keluarga Adachi. Ia sangat membenci ku karena Sadayasu _-sama_ mati ketika ia memilih ku sebagai pedang perangnya. Ia sudah berpikir kalau aku adalah pembawa sial untuk tuannya." Cerita Tsurumaru secara singkat agar ia bisa melanjutkan untuk menyelesaikan tugas Yagen yang sudah ditukar olehnya.

"Anda membenci nya?" Ichigo bertanya kembali. Tsurumaru yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung merasa sedikit lega karena nada pertanyaannya tidak datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Bukan benci. Tapi.. aku tidak pernah berani kalau berurusan dengan _Tenka Goken_."

Walaupun Tsurumaru adalah pedang terkuat di Date _gumi_ sesuai rumor nya, Ichigo tetap menyangka kalau pedang tersebut akan berkata seperti itu. _Tenka Goken_ adalah nama yang susah didapatkan oleh sembarang pedang. Jika ada yang mendapatkan sebutan itu, kekuatannya pasti sudah diakui oleh semua masyarakat di Jepang. Ichigo Hitofuri pernah menjadi salah satu pedang yang mendapatkan sebutan itu, namun ia dikalahkan oleh kehadiran Onimaru Kunitsuna.

Ichigo tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut karenaia sudah dikenal pedang kuat yang setara dengan _Tenka Goken_.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Siapa yang tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo Hitofuri dimasukkan ke Divisi Dua oleh _Saniwa_ tanpa melewati misi individu. _Saniwa_ sudah berkonsultasi kepada Konnosuke walaupun rubah kecil itu hampir tidak setuju dengan ide nya. Walaupun pedang itu adalah sosok Ichigo Hitofuri, Konnosuke mengkhawatirkan pedang itu karena ia sudah lama tidak bertarung di medan perang. Jika ada musuh dari revisionis sejarah, terutama pedang _ootachi_ , menyerang dia, kemungkinan untuk menang menjadi 50 persen.

Akan tetapi, keras kepala _Saniwa_ mengalahkan debat Konnosuke. Ditambah sejarah yang diserang oleh revisionis adalah tempat Adachi Sadayasu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin meminta Mikazuki untuk masuk Divisi Dua hanya untuk sementara saja karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakkan amukan dari Tsurumaru. Namun, pedang ciptaan dari Sanjou Munechika itu sedang menjalankan misi yang panjang bersama Divisi Satu.

Ada apa dengan revisionis sejarah dan _Aruji_? Ichigo yang menjadi pedang baru di _honmaru_ harus mempelajari banyak hal untuk mengetahui tujuan Tuannya yang mengumpulkan pedang-pedang untuk menyerang revisionis. Beruntung ada Yagen yang dapat menjelaskannya secara rinci.

Pada tahun 2201, mesin waktu berhasil diciptakan oleh pemerintah Jepang. Di waktu itu juga, _Saniwa_ termasuk orang yang membantu untuk mengerjakan proyek tersebut. Mereka menciptakan alat tersebut dengan tujuan untuk mengubah sejarah yang tidak mereka inginkan seperti kalah terhadap Uni Soviet waktu Perang Dunia Kedua sehingga mereka tidak mendapatkan hak veto dari PBB.

Awalnya, _Saniwa_ menyetujui ide tersebut dan memasuki kelompok revisionis sejarah. Ia pun menciptakan alat penempa pedang yang dapat menampilkan roh pedang tersebut. Namun, alat tersebut belum sempurna sehingga yang ditampilkan hanya bentuk roh pedang yang rusak. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih bisa mengubah sejarah dan kekuatan pedang tersebut tidak rusak seperti tampilannya.

Pemikiran _Saniwa_ berubah ketika salah satu rekannya hilang setelah ia berhasil mengubah salah satu sejarah di suatu zaman pada saat kegagalan _shinsegumi_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rekannya adalah keturunan dari salah satu anggora _shinsegumi_ yang selamat dari penjajah Jepang (revisionis menggantikan Hijikata Toshizo dengan orang yang tidak penting dalam sejarah agar Hijikata tetap hidup dan Jepang bebas dari penjajah). Akhirnya, _Saniwa_ keluar dari revisionis dan menciptakan alat baru yang dapat menampilkan roh pedang sesungguhnya. Butuh waktu sekitar 8 tahun untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai keinginannya. Sampai sekarang, _Saniwa_ menjadi buronan di negaranya sendiri. Pemerintah Jepang bahkan menyerahkan semua aparat keamanan untuk mencari nya. Beruntung ia masih bisa bersembunyi. Tidak lupa dibantu oleh alat buatannya yang dapat menyembunyikan GPS dan rumahnya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh orang lain maupun peta _online_.

 _Saniwa_ mengirimkan Divisi Dua dan Konnosuke ke zaman Kamakura pada saat matahari terbenam, di mana zaman itu adalah zaman ketika klan Adachi sedang berada di puncaknya. Dan juga Sadayasu yang dulunya dicintai oleh Tsurumaru tewas akibat tebasan dari klan lain.

Anggota-anggota dari Divisi Dua yang sudah diubah oleh _Saniwa_ yaitu : Izuminokami Kanesada sebagai kapten, Horikawa Kunihiro, Yagen Toushirou, Tonbokiri, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, dan Ichigo Hitofuri. Mutsunokami dipindahkan oleh _Saniwa_ ke Divisi Tiga yang baru saja dibuat olehnya. Pedang itu dibutuhkan di sana karena sikap kepemimpinan dan pikiran yang tidak mudah hancur karena panik.

" _Hee_.. kita satu divisi ya, Ichi _-nii_. Aku bisa tunjukkan kekuatanku lebih mudah dibandingkan pada saat latihan." Ucap Yagen yang sedang jalan bersebelahan dengan kakaknya.

Sang kakak tersenyum dan berkata, "tunjukkan nanti pada saat ketemu musuh, Yagen." Yagen pun tersenyum lebar ke arah kakaknya. Pedang bernama Horikawa yang selalu memerhatikan orang lain merasa senang ketika Yagen bersikap lebjh ceria dari biasanya. Waktu awal Divisi Dua terbentuk, Yagen selalu bersikap dingin ke semua orang.

"Bersyukur kalau Ichigo _-san_ ada di divisi kita ya, Kane _-san_?" Bisik Horikawa kepada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang di sampingnya mengangguk dan berkata, "aku jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan _Baka_ mutsu itu. Apakah _Aruji_ perlu kacamata untuk menempatkan si bodoh itu menjadi kapten Divisi Tiga?"

" _Oya_.. Izuminokami mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya?" Tsurumaru menimbrung percakapan kedua pedang milik Hijikata Toshizo sekaligus menggoda Izuminokami. Yang digoda pun spontan memasang wajah kemerahan karena malu.

"Bo-bodoh amat! Yang penting bebanku menjadi ringan berkat _Aruji_!"Bela pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu. Mendengar bela diri dari sang kapten, Tonbokiri pun tertawa dan menanggapi, "tidak apa jika kita mengkhawatirkan teman sendiri, Izuminokami _-dono_."

Ichigo ikut tertawa dan berkata, "divisi ini memiliki kerja sama tim yang hebat ya."

Merasa tersanjung dengan pujian sang pangeran, mereka pun tersenyum senang karena nya. Izuminokami langsung merangkul pedang baru itu dan berkata, "pantas saja Tsurumaru berubah drastis. Ia telah jatuh cinta sama pemuda baik ini."

"Hei! Izuminokami _teme_!" Tsurumaru merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sang kapten.

"Sudahlah kalian semua. Kita sekarang berada di medan perang." Yagen mencoba mengingatkan teman-teman satu divisi nya. Kedua netra ungu milik Yagen semakin tajam karena ia menyadari tempat mereka saat ini adalah hutan. Pohon-pohon selalu diambil keuntungannya oleh musuh untuk bersembunyi dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, sial! Aku hampir saja terlalu santai dengan misi." Izuminokami mengeluarkan pedang dan menajamkan pandangannya di sekitarnya. Ia memberi aba-aba kepada divisi nya untuk menggunakan formasi yang sudah ia siapkan bersama Konnosuke dan _Aruji_.

Formasi yang telah dibuat tidak terlalu rumit. Apapun posisi yang mereka bisa kondisikan asalkan Tonbokiri, Tsurumaru, dan Ichigo tidak terjebak dalam hutan dan pergi ke sebuah padang rumput. Tempat itu adalah tempat perang terakhir yang dijalani oleh Adachi Sadayasu. _Saniwa_ mempunyai tujuan meletakkan Tsurumaru di ladang rumput selain ia adalah golongan pedang besar. Tsurumaru harus ada di sana karena ia mengetahui sejarah Sadayasu di detik beliau menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

 **TANG!**

Bunyi pedang beradu akhirnya terdengar. Yagen menahan musuh berukuran _wakizashi_ dan membunuhnya tanpa menunggu lama. Disusul Izuminokami dan Horikawa yang menyerang _ootachi_ dengan teknik mereka berdua. Sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran besar, mereka merasa mudah untuk mengalahkannya. Namun mereka masih memiliki celah cukup besar. Itu adalah penilaian dari Ichigo yang kagum ketika melihat teknik mereka.

Ketiga pedang itu ditinggal di tengah hutan. Tsurumaru mengambil alih formasi yang telah dibuat oleh kaptennya. Walaupun beberapa pedang seukuran _uchigatana_ hingga _yari_ menyerang di tengah perjalanan mereka, tetap saja bukan alasan untuk terlambat ke padang rumput yang mereka tuju. Mereka harus tiba di sana sebelum matahari bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apakah masih jauh, Tsurumaru _-dono_?" Tanya Tonbokiri yang masih membasmi musuh-musuh di depannya.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Kata sebentar menjadi tabu ketika kata itu diucapkan oleh Tsurumaru. Hampir semua penghuni _honmaru_ tahu kalau pedang bangau itu suka mengulurkan waktu. "Saya harap Anda benar, Tsurumaru _-dono_." Ucap Ichigo yang sudah hampir kelelahan menghadapi para pedang milik revisionis sejarah.

Mereka sudah tiba dengan waktu yang singkat. Kali ini ucapan Tsurumaru tidak berbau omong kosong. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak membuat mereka bahagia.

Di padang rumput itu sudah banyak pedang revisionis yang siap membasmi mereka bertiga. Jumlah pedang musuh adalah delapan, terdiri dari empat _tachi_ , tiga _ootachi_ , dan satu _yari_. Mereka tidak boleh lengah satu detik pun.

Ichigo langsung saja menyerang salah satu _ootachi_ agar sisa stamina nya bisa terbuang tanpa sia-sia. Ia mengambil napas perlahan dan langsung fokus untuk menyerang musuh lainnya. Ia mempercayakan _ootachi_ dan _yari_ kepada Tsurumaru dan Tonbokiri.

Tsurumaru menyerang dua _tachi_ dan satu _ootachi_ , sedangkan Tonbokiri menyerang _ootachi_ dan _yari_. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengalahkan mereka semua. Berkat musuh yang menyerang dalam hutan, stamina yang mereka gunakan menjadi sia-sia di sana. Hutan terlalu sempit untuk pedang besar.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya." Tonbokiri masih bisa berucap walaupun napasnya terengah-engah. Begitu juga lainnya. Tapi senyum lebar mereka dapat menghapus rasa letih. Kemenangan adalah segalanya bagi mereka.

"Maafkan saya yang baru saja memasuki medan perang. Seharusnya saya lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Ichigo yang menyesal dengan luka yang ia dapatkan. Salah satu _tachi_ di bagian musuh berhasil melukai leher dan tepi perut Ichigo. Sudah beribu tahun ia tidak digunakan untuk menebas musuh.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsurumaru khawatir seraya menghampiri pemuda surai biru muda yang sedang terluka. Yang ditanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab, "saya tidak akan mati, Tsurumaru _-dono_. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Senyum Tsurumaru terlihat di wajahnya. Bukan senyum senang atau lega dengan ucapan Ichigo. Menurut sang pangeran, senyuman itu sedikit dipaksakan oleh pemilik bibir tipis itu. Ichigo ingin bertanya tentang keadaan sang bangau namun digagalkan oleh sinar mentari yang baru saja bangun dari mimpinya. Mereka harus menjauh dari tempat ini sebelum klan Adachi menemukan mereka.

"Ichigo, Tonbokiri.." yang dipanggil oleh Tsurumaru langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sebelum pulang, bolehkan aku melihat Sadayasu _-sama_ untuk terakhir kalinya?"

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, di suatu ruangan di _honmaru_.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Saya sangat berterima kasih, sungguh." Ucap _Saniwa_ berterima kasih seraya merapikan laporan dari kapten Divisi Dua. Inti dari laporan yang dibuat oleh Izuminokami berisi jalannya misi yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh Divisi nya.

Tidak ada kendala berarti. Ichigo Hitofuri yang mengalami luka adalah kendala yang wajar di setiap pedang baru. Ditambah luka tersebut digolongkan sebagai luka ringan. Konnosuke bisa memperbaiki nya tanpa tangan dari _saniwa_.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Izuminokami berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang sudah tersedia untuk tamu ruangan tersebut. _Saniwa_ hanya membiarkan pedang tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajah Izuminokami sudah membuat sang Tuan senang.

" _Aruji-sama_." Konnosuke lainnya memanggil sang Tuan. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Saya mendapatkan informasi Konnosuke lainnya yang sedang bersama Divisi Satu. Mereka akan kembali ke _honmaru_ pada pukul delapan malam." Ucap Konnosuke menjelaskan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

 _Saniwa_ mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar informasi tersebut. "Baru kali ini Divisi Satu tidak mengulurkan waktu untuk pulang ke _honmaru._ Apakah ada sesuatu? Apakah Yamanbagiri- _san_ yang memerintahkan satu divisi nya untuk pulang lebih awal?" Tanya _Saniwa_ kepada Konnosuke. Ia heran dengan keputusan Divisi Satu yang seperti ini. Terutama Yamanbagiri Kinihiro selaku kapten Divisi Satu tidak akan pulang sebelum melakukan sesuatu untuk warga sekitar yang diserang oleh para revisionis.

"Bukan Yamanbagiri _-san_ , tapi Mikazuki _-san_ yang meminta nya." Jawab Konnosuke.

 _Saniwa_ hanya dapat memijat dahinya ketika mendengar pedang salah satu _Tenka Goken_ itu. "Sudahlah. Lagipula saya tidak dapat menebak sifat pedang tua itu." Gumam _Saniwa_ yang terdengar lelah ketika menghadapi pedang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Mungkin inilah penyebab Tsurumaru menjadi suka kejutan karena kakeknya yang tidak dapat ditebak perilakunya.

"Pastikan saja alat untuk kembali ke sini masih salam keadaan baik di tangan mereka." Titah _Saniwa_ kepada Konnosuke.

"Baik. Akan saya sampaikan pesan kepada Konnosuke yang di sana."

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Tuannya, Izuminokami pergi menuju ruang pedang Awataguchi. Ia juga ingin menjenguk kakak sulung keluarga itu. Rekan-rekannya juga sudah menunggu kedatangan sang kapten.

Sesudah sampai di ruang yang ia tuju, Izuminokami ditemukan bersama dua _tantou_ bersurai pendek sebahu layaknya saudara kembar. Kedua _tantou_ dengan tampilan seperti anak kecil itu menyapa nya. "Selamat sore, Izuminokami _-san_." Salah satu _tantou_ bernama Maeda Toushirou menyapa nya duluan.

Izuminokami membalas dengan senyuman dan menjawab, "ou! Selamat sore. Apakah pekerjaan kalian di _honmaru_ sudah selesai?" Tanya pedang _uchigatana_ itu yang mencoba basa-basi dengan mereka berdua.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikannya sebelum divisi kalian pulang. Bagaimana dengan Anda? Sudah selesai mengumpulkan laporan ke _Aruji-sama_?" Kali ini Hirano menjawab sekaligus berbalik tanya ke Izuminokami.

"Sudah pasti. Sebagai kapten, aku harus menggunakan waktu dengan bijak." Jawab Izuminokami dengan bangga. Kedua anak yang di hadapannya tersenyum senang melihatnya. Biarkan si muda memuji dirinya. Pada kenyataannya, Izuminokami memiliki umur lebih muda dibandingkan mereka berdua.

"Oh iya. Apakah aku boleh menjenguk kakak kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah menyiapkan _ocha_ untuk Anda." Jawab Maeda seraya mengarahkan Izuminokami masuk ke ruangan. Izuminokami berpikir bahwa Ichigo adalah orang yang beruntung memiliki adik seperti mereka berdua.

Di ruangan tersebut, kedua netra biru nya dapat melihat rekan-rekannya duduk mengelilingi meja lingkaran berukuran besar menurutnya. Mereka juga sudah menggunakan pakaian santainya seperti jaket _jersey_ maupun _yukata_. Berbeda dengan Yagen yang hanya melepaskan seragamnya dan menggunakan kemeja tanpa dasi. Ia pun terlihat sudah menggunakan kacamata nya lagi.

"Yo! Ichigo, Tsurumaru, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Izuminokami seraya duduk di kumpulan mereka.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Hanya goresan—"

"Oi! Kenapa kau menanyakan aku juga?" Belum saja Ichigo menyelesaikan jawabannya untuk sang kapten, Tsurumaru sudah menginterupsi.

Izuminokami meminum _ocha_ buatan Hirano dan Maeda sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tsurumaru dengan kesabaran yang tinggi. Dibantu dengan pijatan pundak dari asisten setia nya yaitu Horikawa yang datang di waktu tepat. "Berterima kasihlah kepada ku karena aku tidak menuliskan di laporan bahwa kau menangis karena kepergian Adachi Sadayasu."

"Dia memang pantas untuk ditangisi. Tidak ada laki-laki tangguh seperti dia." Ucap Tsurumaru yang mencoba membela Tuan lama nya.

"Anda yang tidak mengeluarkan air mata untuk beliau, Tsurumaru _-dono_." Seseorang menginterupsi percakapan antara Izuminokami dengan Tsurumaru. Pemuda dengan jaket _jersey_ dominan putih dan biru adalah sumber suara nya.

Semua mata tertuju kepadanya, termasuk adik-adik Ichigo di ruangan itu. Mereka terkejut dengan nada suara yang tidak terdengar ramah seperti biasa. Bahkan Yagen tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Pada saat Tsurumaru meminta teman-teman satu divisinya untuk melihat Sadayasu dari jauh, hanya Ichigo yang tidak menyetujuinya. Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil namun diredakan oleh sang kapten. Hasil akhirnya, mereka mengabulkan permintaan Tsurumaru dan harus melihat nya meneteskan air mata.

Mereka tidak senang jika harus melihat rekannya menghabiskan waktu untuk menangisi masa lalunya.

Yang terpancing dengan ucapan Ichigo pun membuka mulutnya lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Adachi Sadayasu sudah mati. Untuk apa Anda menangisi mayat tidak berguna itu? Apakah tidur bersama mayat membuat Adachi Sadayasu hidup kembali?"

 **BRAK!**

"Tsurumaru!" Semua orang meneriakkan nama nya setelah ia menghajar Ichigo secara tiba-tiba. Hampir semua teh jatuh dan membasahi tatami di ruangan tersebut. Sekarang, tidak ada yang berani dengan kemurkaan sang bangau. Bahkan sang kapten maupun Tonbokiri yang terkuat di divisinya hanya bisa angkat tangan bila itu terjadi. Sekarang kejadian itu terjadi di depan mereka.

"Ah, genggaman Anda lemah. Apakah ini balas dendam yang pernah saya lakukan kepada Anda?" Yang posisi nya sedang terbaring di bawah Tsurumaru pun melontarkan pertanyaan berbau sarkasme.

"Kau sudah mengkhianati Tuanku. Apakah sebegitu bagusnya kau dibandingkan dengan Sadayasu _-sama_?" Tsurumaru tidak membalas pertanyaan dari Ichigo. Ia malah bertanya balik kepada pemuda yang ada di bawahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya. Ia mendorong pemuda yang ada di atasnya dengan pelan, menurutnya. Yang melihat dorongan itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya karena kekuatan Ichigo masih terlalu kuat di saat ia terluka seperti ini. Tsurumaru pun terlempar dan menabrak _shoji_ di ruangan itu. Alhasil, _shoji_ itu pun terlepas dari tempat seharusnya.

"Saya bisa menunjukkannya sekarang, jika Anda mau."

 _Oh, berani-berani nya dia menantangku. Kau sudah menginjak ranjau, Ichigo Hitofuri._ Pikir Tsurumaru seraya menampilkan senyuman remeh miliknya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat jatuhnya, melihat _tachi_ buatan Awataguchi itu dengan tajam. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya santai menanggapi nya. Sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu.

"Jika kau mau patah, akan kuladeni, Ichigo Hitofuri."

Tsurumaru pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ichigo menyusul pedang itu namun beberapa tangan mencoba menghentikannya. "Ichi _-nii_ , Tsurumaru _-san_ terlalu kuat. Aku takut kalau Ichi _-nii_ benar-benar patah dan meninggalkan kami lagi." Ucap salah satu pedang bernama Midare Toushirou seraya mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Tenang saja, Midare. Kau lihat saja tadi kalau Ichi _-nii_ kita jauh lebih kuat." Ucap Yagen yang mencoba menenangkan saudara nya.

Ichigo pun tersenyum mendengar kepercayaan dari Yagen. Ia tersenyum ke arah Midare dan berkata, "saya tidak akan mati dan meninggalkan kalian." Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hei, Kane _-san_ , ayo kita lihat pertarungan mereka berdua. Kane _-san_ pasti penasaran juga kan?" Tanya Horikawa dengan semangat.

Seringai Izuminokami pun tumbuh setelah mendengarnya. Semua Divisi Dua menyusul untuk melihat pertunjukkan yang jarang seperti ini. Mantan _Tenka Goken_ bertarung melawan pedang didikan dari salah satu pedang Sanjou Munechika, ruang latihan punya kemungkinan akan hancur akibat pertunjukkan tersebut.

Semua anggota Divisi Dua berkumpul di ruang latihan. Ichigo dan Tsurumaru sudah mengarahkan pedang mereka satu sama lain. Tidak ada suara yang mengganggu suasana tegang itu. Bahkan Izuminokami yang selalu berisik jika melihat pertarungan bisa tutup mulut karena udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih berat.

Tak lama kemudian, suara benturan pedang pun terdengar. Terlihat bahwa Tsurumaru telah mencuri _start_ dan mendapatkan celah dari lawan. "Celahmu terlalu lebar!" Teriak Tsurumaru dan mencoba menebas perut Ichigo. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya sudah berpikir kalau serangan itu dapat mengenai tubuh Ichigo.

Suara benturan pedang terdengar kembali. Celah Ichigo sengaja dibuat untuk memancing Tsurumaru ke posisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengayunkan pedang lagi. Setelah menangkis serangan dari Tsurumaru, ia menyerang pinggang sang bangau dengan _Nakago_ pedangnya yang sudah dibungkus dengan _Same-kawa_. Serangan itu berhasil dan Tsurumaru segera jatuh ke lantai.

Namun serangan dari Tsurumaru datang tiba-tiba. Salah satu kakinya menyerang wajah Ichigo sehingga dagu Ichigo yang terkena serangan tersebut. Alhasil, tubuh Ichigo terlempar jauh sampai ke sudut ruangan.

"Heh.. membosankan." Suara dari Tsurumaru bagaikan sebuah minyak menetes di permukaan api kecil di hati Ichigo. "Ternyata dugaanku benar. Dari dulu, aku sudah berpikir kalau Yoshimitsu hanya sebuah nama biasa." Dan api pun terpancing oleh ucapan merendahkan dari Tsurumaru.

"Tsurumaru..." Geraman api terdengar ketika Ichigo bangkit dari tempat jatuhnya. Yagen yang menyaksikannya sudah menduga kalau kakaknya akan marah besar ketika mengejek sang pencipta nya. Namun, kemurkaan sang kakak tidak pernah ia jumpai sampai sekarang.

"KUNINAGA!" Dan api itu membesar. Tidak ada orang yang dapat melihat serangan Ichigo yang terlalu cepat, bahkan Yagen sendiri selaku pedang tercepat di divisi nya. Suara adu pedang terdengar, disusul suara rusaknya _shoji_ karena Tsurumaru terlempar lagi oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sebelumnya lemah lembut kepada sang bangau indah itu menjadi brutal bahkan melebihi pedang Oodenta Mitsuyo. Walaupun pedang itu menyeramkan, ia tidak pernah menyakiti orang yang dia sayangi seperti Maeda. Semua orang sudah tahu tentang pedang dari Divisi Satu sekaligus _Tenka Goken_ seperti Mikazuki Munechika.

Di samping ruang latihan adalah ruangan Uguisumaru dengan Ookanehira. Teh Uguisumaru terjatuh ketika melihat dua pedang yang ia kenal bertarung di hadapannya. Ookanehira yang melihatnya pun mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua, namun dihentikan oleh Uguisumaru.

"Tenang saja. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Tenang apanya? Tsurumaru akan dibunuh oleh dia!" Ookanehira memberontak kepada saudara nya. Dilihat dari posisi Ichigo dan Tsurumaru saat ini, Tsurumaru sudah tidak dapat melarikan ataupun menyerang balik. Kedua tangan pedang buatan Gojou Kuninaga itu sudah dicengkeram kuat oleh salah satu tangan Ichigo. Di saat itu juga, pedang Ichigo bisa saja diayunkan dan dapat mematahkan Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru tidak dapat menendang kakinya ke arah Ichigo. Entah kenapa ia tidak menggerakkan kakinya. Sakit pun terasa ketika ia mencoba mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Menyerah saja, Tsurumaru _-dono_. Saya sengaja menyerang pinggang Anda sehingga salah satu kaki Anda tidak dapat bergerak. Yang satu lagi, Anda diam-diam terluka pada saat misi sebelumnya." Ucap Ichigo yang sedang berada di atasnya.

Uguisumaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Ichigo, "seperti biasa, kau teliti di segala hal." Yang merasa terpuji pun tersenyumsenang mendengarnya.

Tsurumaru tidak dapat memberontak ketika Ichigo mencoba menggendong tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelum itu, ia menaruh pedangnya dan pedang Tsurumaru ke sarung masing-masing. Pada saat ia sudah siap untuk membawa Tsurumaru, suara langkah kaki terdengar keras menghampiri mereka.

"Wow. Tidak bisa disangka kalau kau lebih kuat daripada Tsurumaru."Ucap Izuminokami spontan.

Tonbokiri yang melihat Tsurumaru yang tidak memberontak pun berbicara, "Ternyata Anda benar, Ichigo _-dono_. Tsurumaru terkena cidera pada saat melawan _ootachi_."

Pada saat setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi, Ichigo berkata kepada Tonbokiri dan Izuminokami bahwa Tsurumaru harus dibawa ke ruangan _Saniwa_ untuk menyembuhkannya. Tetapi, mereka berdua tidak mempercayai nya karena Tsurumaru tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Bahkan mereka meminta Horikawa dan Yagen untuk pura-pura tidak sengaja menyentuh ataupun menendang kakinya untuk memastikan hal tersebut. Namanya juga Tsurumaru yang masih keras kepala, ia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Yagen yang paling tahu tentang medis juga berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Yagen,"

Ygen pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ada apa, Ichi _-nii_?"

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya tanpa dibawa ke tempat Aruji _-dono_ , bukan?"

.

.

.

.

Tsurumaru dibawa ke oleh Ichigo ke ruangan pedang Awataguchi. Pedang Tsurumaru pun diletakkan ke ruang Date _gumi_. Ichigo berdoa agar Izuminokami dapat menahan amukan dari pedang berkulit _tan_ yang ganas itu.

Dengan bantuan dari Yagen, Tsurumaru dapat berbaring di atas _futon_ tanpa merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya. Yang duduk di sampingnya hanya dapat mengelus surai putih itu dengan perlahan. Raut wajah pemuda itu sedikit pilu ketika harus melihat Tsurumaru menyembunyikan luka nya.

"Apakah Anda masih tidak mempercayai saya sehingga harus menyembunyikan banyak hal dari saya?"

"Maaf." Suara isak akhirnya terdengar. Tsurumaru mengambil tangan yang ada di kepala nya lalu menaruhnya ke pipinya yang basah. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Kau pasti kesulitan jika hidup bersama ku. Makanya, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapanmu. Tapi malah jadi seperti ini.."

Suara isak pun semakin keras. Namun Ichigo menyukai hal ini. Ketika Tsurumaru berani mengeluarkan air matanya, ia merasa bahwa Tsurumaru sudah mempercayai nya. Ia mengelus pipi itu dan mengusap air matanya.

"Anda memang menyusahkan bila dibandingkan dengan adik-adik yang saya miliki." Jeda, ia mengangkat tubuh Tsurumaru agar ia dapat duduk dan menghadapnya, Kedua tangan Ichigo menangkup wajah indah layaknya bidadari.

Kembali lagi, emas bertemu emas, dan perasaan bertemu dengan perasaan yang sama. Impian Ichigo sudah dikabulkan berkat _Saniwa_ yang membangkitkannya kembali.

" _ **Jika tidak ada kesulitan, untuk apa saya hidup. Hidup bertujuan untuk menyelesaikan kesulitan."**_

Tsurumaru mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan Ichigo. Jadi dia hidup untuk dirinya? Sama seperti Sadayasu lakukan untuknya?

"Jadi, kau rela mati untukku?" Tanya Tsurumaru yang penuh dengan harapan. I berharap Ichigo dapat menggantikan sosok Sadayasu yang sudah ia khianati janjinya.

Tanpa ragu, Ichigo menjawab pertanyaannya, _**"saya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa saya dan tetap melindungi diri Anda dan adik-adik saya selama hidup. Bukan meminta Anda untuk tidur bersama mayat yang membisu.**_

 _ **Intinya, saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda.**_ _ **"**_

Jawaban dari Ichigo bukanlah harapan dari Tsurumaru. Akan tetapi, ia tidak kecewa dengan jawaban yang sudah Ichigo lontarkan untuknya. Senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Setelah itu, dekapan dari Tsurumaru pun datang untuk sang pangeran.

"Terima kasih sudah menemuiku, Ichigo."

Disusul dengan ciuman hangat dari sang pangeran yang tidak peduli dengan keberadaan adik-adiknya yang sedang berada di ruangan. Toh, Yagen dan Atsushi Toushirou membantu dirinya untuk menutup kedua mata Gokotai dan Akita Toushirou. Midare tidak dapat membantu karena sudah kegirangan melihat adegan seperti yang ada di acara tv.

.

.

.

.

Di malam hari, pada saat Ichigo menjalani hukuman baru dari _Saniwa_ karena sudah merusak dua _shoji_ di _honmaru_ nya. Sebelumnya, ia mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Heshikiri Hasebe yang membosankan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mendengar tiap ceramah nya sebagai tambahan hukuman untuknya.

Beruntung adik-adiknya sudah menyisihkan makan malam untuknya. Perut pun mengeluh untuk dijamu setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya. Segera ia pamit ke Uguisumaru dan saudara nya untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Tsurumaru sudah tidak berada di sana karena Shokudaikiri sudah membawa nya pulang ke ruang Date _gumi_.

"Ichi _-nii_!" Suara yang pernah Ichigo kenal meneriakkan namanya di sepanjang teras halaman belakang _honmaru_. Sosok pemuda berpakaian yang kurang lebih seperti keluarganya, berwajah manis dan bersurai abu-abu itu memanggilnya seraya berlari ke arahnya.

"Honebami!" Ichigo pun meneriakkan nama pemuda itu setelah menyadari bahwa itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Di belakang Honebami, terlihat lima buah pedang menyusul dirinya. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, Higekiri, Hizamaru, Oodenta Mitsuyo, dan Mikazuki Munechika. Mereka termasuk Honebami Toushirou adalah anggota Divisi Satu yang terkenal sebagai divisi terkuat yang pernah _Saniwa_ bentu.

Walaupun mereka terlihat santai, tensi udara semakin naik ketika mereka mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan Honebami. Wajar bagi Ichigo untuk merasakannya karena mereka terbiasa untuk waspada namun harus menutupinya agar musuh tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Sebagai kakak, saya bangga bahwa Honebami memasuki Divisi Satu." Ucap Ichigo seraya mengelus surai abu-abu milik adiknya. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu khawatir seperti pada saat ia mendengar cerita Namazuo bahwa Honebami kehilangan sebagian memori nya akibat terbakar di masa lalu.

" _Aruji_ saja yang kasihan kepadaku dan masuk ke divisi ini." Honebami mencoba untuk tidak terlihat kesenangan ketika kakaknya memuji dirinya. Ichigo hanya tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Honebami. Ia merasa senang bahwa sifat Honebami tidak ada yang berubah.

" _Oya_ , Ichigo Hitofuri ya? Divisi Dua benar-benar bekerja keras demi _honmaru_ ini, benarkan, _Pizza_ maru?" Pemuda cantik bersurai pirang berbicara kepada sosok pemuda bersurai hijau muda.

"Hizamaru _da_ , _Anija_." Hizamaru pun juga terkesima ketika melihat sosok Tenka Hitofuri yang kedatangannya ditunggu oleh _Aruji_ dan anak-anak seperti pangeran yang ada di buku dongeng milik Imanotsurugi.

Sepadan dengan susah payah _Aruji_ beserta pedang-pedangnya. Bahkan Divisi Satu belum tentu bisa mendapatkan pedang Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hizamaru. Dan kakakku bernama Higekiri. Selamat datang di _honmaru_ , Ichigo Hitofuri."

Ichigo menampilkan senyum menawan miliknya dan berkata, "terima kasih. Dan selamat datang kembali, Divisi Satu."

"Sudah. Jangan banyak berbincang lagi." Ada sosok yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Oodenta Mitsuyo, dengan wajah suramnya, melangkah ke arah mereka. "Walaupun kau pernah menjadi _Tenka Goken_ , buktikan kalau kau berguna di _honmaru_ ini." Ucapnya yang terdengar mengancam pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Divisi Satu pernah diberi misi untuk mencari pedang Ichigo Hitofuri, namun mereka tidak membuahkan hasil seperti Divisi Dua. Mereka harus menerima kegagalan untuk pertama kali.

"Dia bukan Onimaru Kunitsuna yang kuat, Oodenta." _Akhirnya orang itu bicara juga_ , batin Ichigo seraya menatap ke arah pedang terkuat di _honmaru_. Mikazuki Munechika, pedang buatan Sanjou Munechika sekaligus salah satu _Tenka Goken_ yang paling indah di Jepang. Walaupun Ichigo pernah hidup di zaman yang sama dengan Mikazuki, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan cerita masa lalu dia kepada pedang Sanjou itu.

Rumor pernah mengatakan bahwa Sanjou Munechika adalah guru dari Gojou Kuninaga. Ia juga mendengar kalau Tsurumaru berhubungan erat dengan salah satu pedang Sanjou. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Tsurumaru sendiri, iatidakmenyangka kalau pedang itu adalah pedang yang berada di hadapannya, sedang menatap tajam bahkan Ichigo merasa dikuliti olehnya.

Tidak seperti dulu yang bersikap ramah, Mikazuki menjadi lebih arogan kepada nya.

"Yah.. walaupun begitu dia tetaplah _tachi_ dari Awataguchi. Tsuru _ya_ bisa berbahaya jika ia mendekat." Ia berjalan di samping Ichigo, lalu berhenti sejenak. Salah satu tangan mendarat ke atas pundak Ichigo.

"Jika kau mendekati Tsuru kesayanganku lagi, aku tidak segan untuk membasmi semua pedang Awataguchi." Bisikan mengancam itu mencekik pernapasan Ichigo. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, bahkan untuk menatap pedang itu pun tidak mampu. Beruntungkedua tangannya bereaksi untuk menutupi kedua telinga Honebami sehingga yang ditutup telinga nya tidak dapat mendengar bisikan dari Mikazuki.

"Oi, Mikazuki. Cepat bergerak!" Suara dari pedang di belakangnya yang menggunakan jubah putih itu memerintahkan pedang buatan Sanjou Munechika itu. Apakah pedang bernama Yamanbagiri Kunihiro itu dapat mendengarnya?

" _Hai' wakatta,_ kapten Yamanbagiri." Setelah itu, semua anggota Divisi Satu kecuali Honebami pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Mikazuki tadi mengatakan apa, Ichi _-nii_?" Tanya Honebami penasaran. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Dia ingin berbicara masa lalunya bersama, nanti malam. Sekarang pergilah menuju _Aruji-dono_." Honebami menuruti perkataan Ichigo setelah mendengar jawaban bohong darinya.

Dia harus membuktikan ke Mikazuki Munechika kalau seorang Ichigo Hitofuri berhak untuk berada di samping sang bidadari buatan Gojou Kuninaga.

Di saat itu juga, ada sebuah percakapan antar Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri.

"Kau tidak akan serius untuk melakukannya, bukan?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa dan berkata, "cinta itu candu, Yamanbagiri _yo_."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

Author's note :

 _Halohaaaa, coretankecil kembali lagi. Akhirnya ku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Sebenarnya aku pernah kehabisan ide. Berkat selalu nonton film baru, imajinasi ku berjalan lagi dengan lancar bagaikan jalan tol :v. Ditunggu komentarnya yaaa. Saran/kritik yang membangun membuat aku semangat untuk membuat kapal IchiTsuru!_

 _-coretankecil_


	3. Chapter 3 : Bond

_Chapter 3 : Bond_

" _Mikazuki_ -sama! _"_ Suara lembut seperti nyanyian burung itu memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan mencoba mencari sumber suara indah itu. Sumber suara itu adalah pedang lebih muda darinya, bersurai putih panjang, dan berwajah bagaikan peri di cerita dongeng. Bulu bangau darinya sudah membantu menggantikan bulu sayap peri di cerita itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum ke arah sumber suara. Ia pun menyerahkan tangannya ke arah anak itu. Berharap anak itu dapat meraih tangannya.

" _Mikazuki_ -sama! _Bangun_!" Mikazuki tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan Tsurumaru untuknya. Ia benci untuk menyadari kalau ini bukanlah kenyataan. _Tapi Tsuru_ ya, _aku sudah bangun—_

.

.

Mikazuki benci kalau ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Oi, Mikazuki! Ayo bangun!" Suara yang memanggilnya berhasil menghancurkan mimpi indah milik Mikazuki. Ingin sekali ia memarahi sang pengganggu namun tidak berhasil ketika kedua netra _heterochrome_ bertemu dengan sepasang mata emas indah, tambah berkilauan mengalahkan mentari musim panas saat ini.

"Oya, Tsuru _ya_. Apakah aku ada di surga?"

Pukulan mendarat di kepala pedang tua itu. Erangan sakit darinya terdengar setelah itu. "Pagi-pagi jangan menggombal, pak tua!"

"Hahaha. Maaf. Kenapa kau datang ke ruangan pedang Sanjou? Rindu denganku?" Tanya nya dengan nada menggoda. Yang ditanya langsung mendaratkan pukulan sekali lagi namun ditahan oleh sasarannya sendiri. Tsurumaru menjadi kesal karena Mikazuki selalu bisa membaca gerakannya.

"Kau sudah tidak mengabariku sebelum kau pergi." Jawabnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikazuki. Ia takut kalau wajahnya memerah itu ketahuan oleh Mikazuki.

"Maaf, Tsuru _ya_. Yamanbagiri _yo_ tidak mau menyisakan waktunya untuk bertemu denganmu." Jelas Mikazuki seraya bangkit dari _futon_ miliknya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan ada pedang Sanjou lain di ruangannya. Hasil akhirnya, dia tidak menemukan mereka.

"Kau saja yang selalu telat pada saat _briefing_."

"Berpenampilan menarik adalah tugas utama, Tsurumaru _ya_." Ucap Mikazuki yang mencoba membela dirinya. Hela napas terdengar dari sang lawan bicara, ia menyerah untuk menyalahkan pedang tampan di hadapannya. "Lain kali, akan kubantu kau dengan pakaianmu yang mewah itu."

"Jangan lupa dengan ciuman berangkat nya." Ujar Mikazuki menambahkan. Sebuah tamparan dapat ditangkis kembali oleh Mikazuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadinya aku bertanya serius. Kenapa kau di sini, Tsurumaru _ya_?"

"Ah.. Aku mau memperkenalkanmu kepada Ichigo."

Ekspresi Mikazuki menjadi lebih datar, namun Tsurumaru tidak tahu kalau ekspresi itu menunjukkan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya tidak suka ia menyebutkan nama itu. "Aku sudah kenal. Kami pernah satu zaman yang sama."

"Ehh?! Berarti kau akrab dengannya?"

Mikazuki beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah merasa malas untuk membenarkan _yukata_ nya. "Anggap saja itu masa lalu."

"Maksud—"

"Tsuru _ya_. Tolong benarkan _yukata_ ku. Kau tidak ingin aku berpakaian seperti ini di depan _Aruji_ 'kan?" Sekali lagi, Tsurumaru tidak menyadari bahwa _mood_ pedang Sanjou menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, Tsurumaru membantu Mikazuki berpakaian dengan beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala nya.

Di waktu sama, _point of view_ berpindah ke tiga buah pedang yang sedang duduk menikmati _ocha_ seraya melihat beberapa _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ bermain di halaman belakang.

"Namazuo! Jangan melempar pupuk tanaman ke adik-adikmu!" Terdengar teriakan dari pedang bersurai biru muda. Sepertinya ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan seperti pedang _uchigatana_ dan _tachi_ di sebelahnya.

"Tapi ini seru, Ichi _-nii_! Mereka saja yang tidak tahu itu!" Ichigo hanya menghela napas melihat sifat keras kepala dari adiknya.

"Walaupun dekil, Namazuo Toushirou dulunya harta kerajaan. Sedangkan aku hanya pedang duplikat—"

"Merendahkan diri itu tidak baik, Yamanbagiri. Tidak cocok untuk seorang kapten di Divisi terkuat." Belum sempat _uchigatana_ bersurai pirang itu mengeluh, Uguisumaru langsung mengingatkannya.

" _Aruji_ hanya kasihan kepada ku." Sahutnya lesu. Pandangannya pun beralih ke _tachi_ yang duduk di antara Uguisumaru dan dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajakku minum, Ichigo Hitofuri?" Tanya Yamanbagiri ke Ichigo.

"Begini—"

"Tunggu, biar kutebak. Pasti kau bertanya tentang pak tua itu, bukan?"

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Siapa tahu dia ingin bertanya tentang adiknya." Tegur Uguisumaru yang ingin mengingatkan sikap tidak sopannya Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo.

Ichigo meminum _ocha_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kapten Divisi Satu. "Soal Honebami, saya percaya kepadanya. Dan selamat, dugaan Anda benar, Yamanbagiri _-dono_."

"Wah _sugoii_. Hadiahnya apa, Ichigo?" Sahut Uguisumaru yang mencoba meramaikan suasana agar tidak terasa berat untuk pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

"Yamanbagiri _-dono_ dapat _dango_ dari saya. Anda juga mau, Uguisumaru _-dono_?"

Pedang yang ditanya tidak menjawab namun ia mengarahkan piring kecilnya ke Ichigo. Ichigo yang mengerti maksudnya pun menyerahkan _dango_ miliknya.

"Percuma saja kau menanyakannya kepada ku. Tidak ada, bahkan _Aruji_ , mengerti dirinya. Jika dia memang serius, aku akan menjaga Honebami darinya. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

" _Hee_.. baru kali ini aku melihat kau peduli dengan orang lain." Sahutan yang menggoda Yamanbagiri dari Uguisumaru selalu datang terus-menerus. Yang digoda merasa malu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan jubah lusuh nya.

"Aku.. hanya berterima kasih kepada dia karena sudah bekerja keras di divisi ku." Jelasnya dengan wajah memerah. Suasana pun kembali sunyi ditemani suara jangkrik menyambut musim panas Hokkaido.

Suara tegukan dari Uguisumaru terdengar sebelum menanggapi percakapan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan. Tapi bisa kutebak kalau Mikazuki mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu ya, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangguk sekilas. "Maaf karena saya tidak membicarakannya kepada Anda."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga yang salah karena duduk dekat dengan kalian yang ingin berbicara serius." Uguisumaru menghabiskan _ocha_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ku ingatkan saja, Mikazuki memang terlihat pedang tanpa cacat satu pun. Akan tetapi, terkadang ia lupa mengoreksi ucapan dia terlebih dahulu. Jangan terlalu serius untuk menanggapinya.

"Yah.. walaupun begitu, aku juga tidak pernah bisa membedakannya. Jadi, waspada saja jika ia memang berniat buruk."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangan _Saniwa_.

Sebuah pedang dari keluarga Sanjou sedang mengajak minum bersama Tuannya dan membawa camilan buatan saudara nya. Seperti biasa, jika pedang di hadapannya membawakan sesuatu yang enak, berarti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan darinya.

"Jadi, apa mau Anda, Mikazuki- _san_?"

Yang ditanya tidak terkejut bila perbuatan baik yang ada maksud itu sudah diketahui oleh _Saniwa_. Hal ini akan membuat keinginannya lebih cepat terkabulkan oleh sang Tuan.

"Aku ingin Tsurumaru menjadi anggota Divisi Satu."

"Anda bukan lagi kapten, Mikazuki Munechika."

Seringai kecut terlukis di wajah Mikazuki ketika mendengar tanggapan Tuannya yang cukup terbilang lebih dingin dibandingkan biasanya. "Tidak biasanya Anda berbicara seperti itu."

Hela napas terdengar dari _Saniwa_ setelah menegak air teh yang menyenangkan baginya. Tatapan dari sepasang netra emas gelap itu menusuk tajam ke arah pedang terkuat di _honmaru_ nya. "Saya sudah lelah dengan nafsu manusia Anda dengan Tsurumaru _-san_. Saya juga sudah tahu alasan Anda untuk memindahkan pedang itu ke Divisi Satu."

Tawa sinis terdengar setelah penjelasan _Saniwa_ berakhir. Ekspresi Mikazuki yang sebelumnya murah senyum menjadi lebih muram ketika ada kedatangan pedang baru. Info tersebut ia dapatkan dari Yamanbagiri selaku kapten Divisi Satu. Namun mereka mendapatkan untung karena Mikazuki melampiaskan perasaannya di medan perang. Misi berhasil adalah kalimat yang sudah dapat ditebak ketika salah satu _Tenka Goken_ mengamuk.

"Anda jangan salah paham. Misi selanjutnya, terutama di Kyoto pada tahun1185, akan menjadi lebih susah dari biasanya."

 _Saniwa_ berpikir sejenak. Di zaman itu terjadinya Minamoto no Yoshitsune melarikan diri ke Kyoto. Di saat itu juga, Yoshitsune melakukan _seppuku_. Kemungkinan besar, para pedang revisionis akan mencegah Yoshitsune untuk melakukan _seppuku_. Akan tetapi, keturunannya masih ada sampai sekarang. Sama saja para revisionis melakukan hal yang sia-sia. _Itu sungguh mustahil_.

"Itu sungguh mustahil? Masih ada sifat naif untuk menjadi seorang buronan. Oh aku lupa, kenaifan memang identitas milik Anda."

 _Saniwa_ tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Mikazuki yang melafalkan ulang pikiran Tuannya sendiri. Mikazuki sudah ahli untuk menjadi penerjemah pikirannya. "Tidak sopan untuk membaca pikiran saya."

"Hahaha. Bakat tidak dapat dihapus dengan mudah."

"Terserah." _Saniwa_ mengunyah camilan yang sudah ada di tangannya. "Puaskan saya dengan alasan Anda, Mikazuki Munechika _-san_."

Selama setengah jam _Saniwa_ menggunakan telinga dan matanya dengan baik hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Mikazuki. Tidak hanya mendengar, ia harus teliti melihat gerak-gerik pedang itu agar ia tahu apakah pedang itu serius atau sebaliknya. Walaupun jawabannya mustahil untuk mendapatkan celah dari Mikazuki, _Saniwa_ tetap merasa tidak puas dengan alasan yang sudah dibuat oleh pedang itu.

Mikazuki langsung mengingatkannya tentang misi di zaman berakhirnya Shinsegumi. Di saat itu, _Saniwa_ mengirimkan dua divisi sekaligus karena portal dari revisionis terbuka sampai seribu buah. Berkat mereka, terutama kombinasi kekuatan dari Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru yang mengalahkan seratus _ootachi_ sekaligus, misi tersebut berhasil diselesaikan. _Saniwa_ sampai puas dan membaca laporan dari Yamanbagiri berkali-kali dalam sehari. Ia juga senang memutar ulang rekaman dari Konnosuke pada saat mereka menggunakan kombinasi itu.

Mikazuki menggunakan momen itu menjadi kartu as nya untuk meminta _Saniwa_ memindahkan Tsurumaru ke Divisi Satu.

"Saya ingin kekuatan semua Divisi sama rata. Jadi berat rasanya untuk memindahkan Tsurumaru ke divisi Anda."Ucap _Saniwa_ jujur. Jika memang dilakukan, revisionis akan menyerang divisi lainnya dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga Divisi Satu akan tumbang karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantu mereka. Setelah itu, cerita kekalahan akan terkabulkan.

"Jika Anda memindahkannya, saya akan menjamin kemenangan Anda di zaman Minamoto no Yoshitsune." Tawaran Mikazuki selalu menggiurkan. Tidak ada rencana buatan Mikazuki yang gagal selama ini.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Anda dapat menebak bahwa revisionis akan menyerang di zaman itu?" Tanya _Saniwa_ curiga.

"Saya sempat membaca ulang buku sejarah. Di zaman itu banyak kejadian yang mengubah nasib manusia secara tidak langsung. Jika Anda teliti, pasti Anda juga menyadarinya."

Tapi ia sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Bahkan ia harus melawan kebosanan khanya karena membaca permasalahan yang sama walaupun dari sumber yang berbeda. Sepertinya ia harus berkutat lagi dengan kasus itu sebelum mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan, yaitu kekalahan.

"Saya akan kasih Anda satu kesempatan. Besok, saya akan mengirimkan pedang secara acak ke zaman Ashikaga Yoshiteru yang pernah Divisi Satu kalahkan sebelumnya."

 _Saniwa_ dapat melihat raut wajah Mikazuki sedikit terkejut. Misi itu adalah misi tersulit yang pernah ia dapatkan. Bukan hanya kalah jumlah, informasi untuk musuh pun masih minim. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab kebangkitan Ashikaga Yoshiteru. Yang mereka tahu, revisionis adalah tersangka yang membuat sejarah berubah. Beruntung Divisi Satu berhasil meminimalkan perubahan tersebut agar tidak terkena sejarah penting di Jepang. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih merasa gagal ketika melihat keluarga korban menghabiskan air matanya karena kejadian tersebut.

"Apakah Ashikaga Yoshiteru bangkit lagi?" Tanya Mikazuki serius.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya. Tapi kami masih belum memastikan hal itu." Jeda, ia menyalakan proyektornya dan gambar peta muncul di layar putih di samping mereka. "Tempat kejadiannya juga sama seperti misi sebelumnya. Saya tidak dapat mengirimkan Divisi Satu karena kemungkinan besar mereka sudah membaca gerak kalian, bahkan Oodenta _-san_ bisa kalah jika itu terjadi." Jelasnya seraya menunjukkan titik di suatu tempat peta dengan _pointer_ miliknya.

"Saya juga tidak menunjukkan Anda sebagai kapten. Saya hanya ingin meminta Anda untuk membimbing Nakigitsune _-san_ menjadi kapten. Dia adalah calon kapten Divisi Empat yang akan kubuat secepatnya."

Mikazuki berpikir sejenak. Ekspresi nya saat ini menjelaskan kalau dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. "Lalu anggota lainnya?"

"Tunggu saja informasi selanjutnya. Sekarang, tolong panggilkan Nakigitsune _-san_ untuk ke ruangan saya."

Mikazuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari titah _Saniwa_. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan memanggil _uchigatana_ keluarga Awataguchi itu. Beberapa langkah dari ambang pintu ruangan, ia terhenti dan harus menahan amarah. Ia melakukannya karena takdir mempertemukan dirinya dan pangeran Awataguchi di siang musim panas yang cerah seperti ini. Tidak cocok dengan suasana lingkungan.

"Mikazuki _-dono_." Mikazuki hanya diam dan menatap intens ke orang yang memanggilnya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya karena telah mengganggu waktu sibuk Anda dengan _Aruji-dono_."

Mikazuki terdiam sejenak, ia tahu untuk membuat senyum ramah palsu harus membutuhkan waktu lebih lama. Iya tersenyum dan membalas permintaan maaf dari Ichigo. Tidak baik jika ia tidak ramah dengan kawan lama.

"Aku juga meminta maaf untuk kemarin. Kelelahan memang menggoyahkan emosi ku." Jeda, senyuman pun berubah menjadi seringai licik. Ichigo menyadari hal itu namun buruk sangka bukanlah hal yang baik. "Kenapa Anda tersenyum seperti itu, Mikazuki _-dono_?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada penasaran.

"Yah.. mengingat kejadian malam di kamarku membuat hatiku senang, Ichigo." Jawabnya seraya mengambil pose seakan-akan pegal dengan pundak sebelah kirinya. "Tsuru _ya_ sangat bersemangat tadi malam." Lanjutnya sambil melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang terkejut mendengar jawaban darinya. Bahagia adalah kata tepat untuk Mikazuki yang melihat amarah Ichigo yang sedang bersembunyi di wajah pangerannya.

"Tsurumaru _-dono_ berada di kamar Anda? Saya kira dia istirahat karena terluka dari misi sebelumnya."

Mikazuki tidak tahu hal itu. Akan tetapi, banyak ribuan kata yang dapat dirangkai oleh Mikazuki untuk memanipulasi teman lamanya itu. "Dia yang datang sendiri ketika mendengar berita kalau aku pulang lebih cepat. Walaupun ia terluka, ia masih ada tenaga untuk **berkuda di atasku**." Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mikazuki, _tachi_ Awataguchi pergi dengan kobaran api cemburu yang menyelimutinya. Mikazuki lah yang menuangkan minyak tanah ke hati sang pangeran.

Suara langkah Ichigo yang membentur lantai kayu terdengar lebih keras dan tergesa-gesa dari biasanya. Beberapa orang bertanya langsung kepadanya tentang kondisinya hari ini. Namun ia menjawab baik-baik saja dengan wajah kalemnya seperti biasa. Padahal yang bertanya sudah dapat menilai kalau kondisi nya berbanding terbalik dengan jawabannya barusan.

Ichigo melihat papan daftar pedang yang sedang bertugas di _honmaru_ maupun di medan perang. Nama Tsurumaru Kuninaga berada di kolom tugas kandang kuda bersama salah satu adik _wakizashi_ berwajah manis dari Awataguchi. Ia juga akan memarahi adiknya karena ketahuan kabur dari pekerjaannya tadi pagi. Ditambah kotoran kuda yang ia lempar berhasil mengotori adik-adik lainnya.

Ia menuju ke tempat di mana mereka berdua mengerjakan tugasnya. Berterima kasih kepada Yagen yang telah memegang hukuman Tsurumaru sesuai janjinya dulu. Jadi, si bangau itu tidak dapat kabur darinya.

Setelah sampai di tujuan, ia dapat melihat dua pedang manis mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Atau bertingkah seperti itu karena ada Ichigo yang datang ke sana.

"E-eh.. Ichi _-nii_. Tadi pagi aku bukan bolos kok. Cuman menggunakan jatah istirahat." Namazuo beralasan dengan nada ragu di tiap kata nya. Ia menjadi kikuk jika berbohong kepada orang lain. Sementara _tachi_ di sebelah Namazuo hanya diam di tempat dan tidak sudi untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia merasa bahwa tatapan tajam Ichigo juga mengarah ke Tsurumaru.

Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. _Apakah aku pernah melakukan salah kepada nya hari ini? Hei, bahkan aku belum bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang_. Walaupun ada pembelaan diri dalam batinnya, Tsurumaru tetap merasa bahwa ia akan mendapatkan amukan besar dari sang pangeran.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah mereka. Semakin dekat, ia berjalan ke arah Tsurumaru. Namazuo yang harusnya dicincang dengan ceramah kakaknya, pun bingung dengan tindakan kakaknya yang di luar juga merasakan Tsurumaru ingin lari dari tempatnya. Tapi ia tidak sempat melakukannya karena tangan Ichigo sudah mencengkeram tangannya duluan.

"Namazuo, sebagai hukumanmu, tugas Tsurumaru _-dono_ harus kau selesaikan juga." Ucapnya seraya pergi dengan mangsanya yang sudah ia tangkap.

"Hee?! KENAPA?!" Teriak Namazuo yang bertanya sekaligus mengeluh dengan titah dari kakaknya. Namun sang kakak tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya menangis pasrah di kandang kuda.

Suara langkah terburu-buru kembali terdengar. Sang mangsa hanya dapat mengikuti langkah sang predator karena ia takut untuk mati lebih cepat. Yagen yang melihat mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ke arah mereka. "Ichi _-nii_! Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Yagen dengan nada sedikit membentak ke kakaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Beruntung tidak ada adik-adik Awataguchi lainnya yang melihat. Ia tidak mau kalau kakak yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu bertingkah layaknya orang gila seperti saat ini.

"Kosongkan ruangan kita sekarang, Yagen." Jeda, ia pun tidak mau kalau adiknya membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. " **Saya mohon**."

Dengan dua kata dari kakaknya, ditambah ekspresi sedikit memelas darinya, ia langsung pergi ke ruangan untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Kakaknya bukan sedang gila atau brutal. Ichigo hanya sosok pria yang hatinya sedang retak oleh sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu penyebabnya. Ia pun juga pernah seperti itu ketika Souza Samonji memilih Heshikiri Hasebe dibandingkan dengannya.

Ichigo dan Tsurumaru sampai ke ruangan Awataguchi yang sudah kosong berkat Yagen. Tidak menunggu waktu lama,Ichigo langsung mendorong Tsurumaru hingga tubuhnya membentur _tatami_. Ia juga menutup pintunya dan berdoa agar ruangan ini kedap suara.

"Apa-apaan ini Ichigo?!"Tsurumaru sempat memberontak sebelum Ichigo mengurungnya. Kaki panjang Tsurumaru sengaja ia duduki agar ia tidak mengayunkan tendangannya. Jujur, tendangan Tsurumaru sangat kuat. Ia bisa saja terlempar lagi seperti kemarin.

Kedua pergelangan tangan ditahan oleh _tachi_ Awataguchi dengan satu tangan saja. Pergelangan Tsurumaru terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. "Jawab dengan jujur. Apakah tadi malam Anda tidur di ruang Mikazuki _-dono_?"

Tsurumaru langsung menjawab tanpa ragu. Ia memang tidak berniat bohong kepadanya. "Tidak. Tapi tadi pagi aku mengunjungi Mikazuki. Apakah salah aku mengunjungi pedang yang dulunya mengurusi aku?"

 _Salah besar jika pedang itu adalah Mikazuki_ -dono, batin Ichigo menahan kesalnya. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Tsurumaru. Segera, ia memeriksa lehernya yang tertutup oleh _yukata_ putih dengan paksa. Bercak merah yang menempel di leher putih Tsurumaru membuat Ichigo tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Ohh.. mengunjungi ya? Berapa kali biasanya Anda untuk mengunjungi pak tua sialan itu?" Tsurumaru yang tidak tahu dibalik pertanyaan itu langsung menjawab, "tidak teratur. Jika dia ada di _honmaru_ , aku mengunjungi keluarga Sanjou tiap malam hari."

Kesalahpahaman pun menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka berdua. Tatapan yang mengarah ke Tsurumaru semakin tajam. Bahkan ia merasa tatapan itu menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tsurumaru berusaha untuk tidak mendesah karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh orang yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya _Mikazuki-dono_ beruntung karena dapat menyantap leher indah ini." Ucap Ichigo seraya mengelus leher jenjang Tsurumaru. Di situlah pedang bangau itu menyadari maksud dari Ichigo.

"Tunggu dulu! Bekas kemerahan ini adalah gigitan nyamuk. Kemarin malam Sada _-bou_ mengajakku begadang dan alhasil aku digigit oleh para nyamuk musim panas." Jelasnya terburu-buru. "Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Ichigo! Lepaskan aku!"

Menunggu detik berlalu, cengkeraman dari Ichigo tak kunjung lepas. Hanya kepala Ichigo yang mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia merasakan napas dari Ichigo menyentuh bibirnya, memberikan titah untuk membuka agar lidahnya dapat berdansa hingga lelah menjemputnya. "Berbohonglah semau Anda." Ciuman kasar datang ke Tsurumaru. Suara erangan berontak dan benturan antar bibir bercampur saliva pun terdengar keras.

"Saya ingin melihat Anda berkuda di atas saya. Kata Mikazuki _-dono_ kalau Anda ahlinya, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

Malam di musim panas selalu cerah ditambah suara jangkrik merdu yang ingin berduet dengan burung hantu. Mikazuki menikmatinya di belakang ruangannya (menghadap ke kolam halaman belakang), berdua bersama sebotol sake dengan mesra. Ia mencintai sake itu sehingga mencicipi nya sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak rela ia pergi mengalahkan waktu.

"Mikazuki _-dono_.." seseorang memanggilnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat pria gagah bersurai putih panjang dan mata merah yang tajam. Tidak lupa kedua telinga rubah yang menjadi identitasnya. Ia bangga memiliki saudara yang tampan seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Kogitsunemaru? Mau menjadi obat nyamuk bersama kami?" Tanya sang kakak tertua seraya mengarahkan cawan sake ke arah pria gagah itu.

"Anda punya tamu malam ini." Jawabnya singkat. Tidak biasanya Kogitsunemaru menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak secara singkat. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Mikazuki merasa ada yang tidak beres darinya.

"Siapa?"

"Anda pasti akan membencinya."

Mikazuki mengerutkan dahinya. " _Aruji_? Atau si bocah _Tenka Hitofuri_?" Jujur, ia tidak suka jika tamu malamnya adalah Tuannya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak benci dengan rapat mendadak? Terutama di malam hari yang harusnya adalah waktu istirahat untuknya. Jangan ditanya alasan ia tidak menyukai satu orang lainnya sebagai tamu malamnya.

"Tsurumaru adalah tamu Anda, kakak." Jawab Kogitsunemaru singkat, lagi.

Mikazuki menegak satu cawan sake nya sebelum menanggapi jawaban dari adiknya. "Kenapa aku tidak suka? Dia menjadi tamu favoritku di tiap malam."

"Masalahnya..—"

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Mikazuki _-sama_!" Belum sempat Kogitsunemaru menyelesaikan jawabannya, seseorang sudah menerobos masuk ke ruangannya. Sosok yang menjadi tamu favorit Mikazuki berlari seraya menangis tersedu-sedu ke arahnya. Serangan pelukan dari sosok itu berhasil membuat sake yang dipegang oleh Mikazuki membasahi lantai.

 _Yukata_ santai berwarna hitam milik Mikazuki menjadi basah. Bukan karena sake, melainkan air mata dari pemuda bersurai putih yang sedang memeluknya erat. "Tsuru?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengeratkan dekapannya. Tangisannya pun mengalahkan nyanyian jangkrik dan burung hantu. "Mikazuki _-sama_ , aku menyesal! Aku menyesal! Aku menyesal!"

"Pandanglah wajahku jika berbicara denganku, Tsuru _ya_." Tsurumaru menuruti perintah dari Mikazuki. Ia sedikit heran dengan panggilan lamanya disebut kembali oleh Tsurumaru. Ia akan bertanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuat Tsurumaru menangis seperti ini. Jujur, ia tidak pernah melihat pedang cantik itu menangis dan mengadu ke Mikazuki seperti ini. Kalaupun menangis, ia bukanlah tipe yang menunjukkan kesedihan di depan lainnya.

"Kau menyesal karena apa?" Tanya nya seraya mengusap pipi Tsurumaru yang basah. "Dan tolong beritahu aku siapa pelaku yang membuatmu cengeng seperti ini. Aku bersumpah—"

"Kakak, ini sudah malam. Jangan membuat keributan." Sela Kogitsunemaru yang sudah siap untuk menjaga pintu depan agar kakaknya tidak keluar dari terkekeh, namun kekeh darinya tidak terlihat santai menurut Kogitsunemaru.

"Pernahkah kau ingat dengan janjiku dulu, Kogitsunemaru?Aku akan melindungi anak ini sesuai lambang kebanggaan buatan Gojou Kuninaga."Lambang pedang Tsurumaru Kuninaga tidak hanya bergambar bangau saja. Waktu Sanjou Munechika dan Gojou Kuninaga melihat bangau besar terbang ke arah bulan sabit indah, terciptalah ide membuat lambang kebanggan untuk pedang Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Bagaikan bulan sabit yang melindungi sang bangau, terikat sendiri oleh perjanjian yang tidak sengaja dibuat. Namun di sisi gelapnya, bulan sabit itu mengurung sang bangau yang ingin bebas terbang ke langit lebih jauh. Dari segi nama sisi gelap, sisi itu tidak akan terlihat. Permukaan bulan menjadi indah ketika ada sisi terangnya. Mantan kapten Divisi Satu pernah memberi ceramah seperti ini kepada salah satu _wakizashi_ Awataguchi yang sempat bingung dengan kedua sisi itu.

"Tsurumaru, tolong jangan katakan sebenar—" Kogitsunemaru ingin menahan Tsurumaru untuk tidak menceritakan hal sebenarnya namun dia terlambat.

"Aku diperkosa oleh Ichigo."

"Ah, tidak." Kogitsunemaru menutup wajahnya. Sebelum Tsurumaru dipersilahkan masuk, ia sudah meminta bangau itu cerita kepada nya. Sekarang ia sudah akan dijadikan bahan amukan kakaknya sekaligus Heshikiri Hasebe. Malam yang harusnya bisa untuk waktu mimpi indahnya sekarang menjadi mimpi buruk. Bukan mimpi, karena kemungkinan besar ia tidak tidur malam ini.

Mikazuki tidak bergerak sama sekali. _Shock_ menyerang pedang tua itu. Api amarah menyala perlahan namun masih bisa dijinakkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Walaupun bekas kemerahan yang terlihat di leher Tsurumaru memancing api itu untuk keluar.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu, Tsuru _ya_?"

"Dia tidak mau percaya kalau aku tidak melakukan hubungan intim denganmu. Padahal kemarin malam aku tidak ke ruanganmu." Jawabnya jelas. Seketika amukan jago merah di dalam hatinya meredup. Mikazuki melakukan kesalahan besar tadi siang. Tidak dia sangka kalau bocah _Awataguchi_ itu melampiaskannya ke sosok yang ia sayangi. Penilaian Mikazuki terhadap pedang itu salah besar. Serigala berbulu domba memang benar-benar ada.

Kogitsunemaru yang melihat Mikazuki diam di tempatnya merasa heran. Sepertinya sang kakak bisa mengendalikan emosi seperti ia sebelumnya. Ia mengendurkan pengawasan dan penjagaan ambang pintu setelah ia tahu kondisi Mikazuki yang kembali normal.

"Kogitsunemaru," yang dipanggil hanya menatap Mikazuki dari ambang pintu. Ia berusaha melihat maksud di balik gerak-gerik kakaknya. Setelah mengerti maksud dari itu, Kogitsunemaru mengambil futon miliknya dan pindah ke ruang pedang Genji bersaudara yang kebetulan berada di samping ruangannya. Beruntung pedang Sanjou lainnya pergi menjalankan misi untuk kelompok acak buatan _Aruji_ , sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggu dua pedang itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, Tsuru." Suara Mikazuki sedikit ada penekanan untuk pemuda di dekapannya. Walaupun terlihat memanjakan Tsurumaru, ia masih dikenal sebuah pedang yang tegas. Terkadang ia dimarahi oleh pedang Sanjou itu ketika kelakuannya terlalu berlebihan. Tidak ada yang ingin terjatuh lagi di lubang buatannya atau _takoyaki_ pedas karena ada wasabi di dalamnya.

Tsurumaru tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya. Seorang yang baru pertama kali patah hati memang hal yang wajar untuk menangis. Mikazuki tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mengelus surai putihnya yang lembut. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mendekat dengannya, bukan?" Gumamnya sendu, sedih ketika orang yang ia cintai sudah tidak suci lagi dari tangan pemuda lainnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia rela mendengar suara tangisan sang bidadari tanpa sake dibandingkan nyanyian jangkrik yang merdu sampai fajar. Tidak semua bidadari memiliki suara merdu. Nyanyian kesedihan adalah lagu terburuk yang pernah ia dengar.

Walaupun begitu, ia senang dengan suara tangisan itu. Apalagi jika bidadarinya berada di bawahnya, menangis akibat tidak menahan nikmat yang diberikan.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo merasa menyesal dengan perbuatannya yang penuh dosadi hari sebelumnya. Rasa itu muncul ketika dirinya dipanggil oleh salah satu Konnosuke untuk ke ruangan _Saniwa_ bersama beberapa pedang lainnya. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan pakaian perangnya karena disuruh oleh rubah kecil itu. Setelah ia berada di ruangan Tuannya, ia dapat melihat Tsurumaru dalam kondisi terburuk yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia tahu kulitnya pucat, tapi hari ini kelihatan seperti mayat hidup. Bibirnya tidak lagi mengeluarkan warna indah, melainkan warna putih kesukaan Tsurumaru. Rubah milik Nakigitsune sempat bertanya namun jawabannya adalah kebalikan dengan kenyataan. Namun, Mikazuki yang juga dipanggil oleh _Saniwa_ pun tidak bertanya kepada pedang kesayangannya.

Hari ini tidak ada kata protes dari Shokudaikiri dan Taikogane maupun amukan Ookurikara, berarti Tsurumaru tidak memberitahukannya ke saudara-saudara nya. Ichigo sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Tsurumaru mengatakan sebenarnya. Ia memang harus disalahkan karena ia menodai kesucian putihnya bangau lebih dari sepuluh kali di ruangannya. Tapi si pedang bangau juga salah. Dua-duanya salah.

Kelompok acak terdiri dari enam pedang, yaitu : Nakigitsune sebagai kapten, Uguisumaru, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, Ichigo Hitofuri, Mikazuki Munechika, dan Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Mereka akan dikirimkan ke zaman setelah jatuhnya istana Osaka. Honebami pernah bercerita kepada kakak tertua nya bahwa ia pernah ke zaman itu. Ia bahkan pernah mengaku misi itu adalah misi tersulit yang pernah ia dapatkan. Bahkan ia sempat pesimis kalau divisi nya akan kalah.

Jika kita melawan musuh tanpa informasi tentang lawannya sendiri, sama saja seperti orang bodoh yang menusuk pedangnya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ichigo segan untuk mengejek Tuannya sendiri.

Sebelum menuju ke mesin waktu, sosok kawan lama menjadi musuh baru untuknya menepuk pundaknya. Bukan tepukan kerabat selayak dahulu, melainkan tepukan pundak yang mengatakan "jangan mendekati milikku." Seketika itu ia juga baru menyadarinya bahwa ia selalu mengekori Tsurumaru dari memasuki ruang _Aruji_ sampai sekarang.

Ingin rasanya bertanya keadaannya, namun ia tidak pantas berbaik hati kepada Tsurumaru. Ia sudah menjadi peran antagonis untuk cerita hidup sebuah pedang Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Tidak ada lagi ikatan baik di antara mereka. Ichigo sendiri lah yang sudah menarik tali ikatan itu terlalu kuat hingga terlepas.

"Ichigo _-dono_ , ada apa?" seekor rubah kecil yang selalu duduk di pundak Nakigitsune menarik atensi milik Ichigo.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Nakigitsune pun ikut menimbrung dengan nada datar khas nya. Pedang yang dari keluarga Awataguchi namun beda penempa itu khawatir dengan Ichigo. Jika ada yang tidak fokus dengan misi kali ini, tanggung jawab sang kapten bertambah berat.

"Hanya sedikit buruk." Ichigo terpaksa mengaku kepada saudara sesama pedang Awataguchi itu. "Anda tenang saja, kapten. Saya tetap bisa mengatasi nya."

"Ah, begitu." Nakigitsune sedikit lega mendengarnya. "Baru kali ini aku ditunjuk jadi kapten. Tolong bersikap wajar jika aku banyak kurang nya."

"Namanya juga kau bisa bertanya kepada Mikazuki _-dono_ untuk masalah ini?" Ichigo juga baru menyadari bahwa pedang bertopeng itu sedikit menjauh dari Mikazuki. Posisi mereka berjalan pun jadi sedikit aneh. Ralat, sedikit harus dihapus dari kalimat itu.

Mikazuki dan Juzumaru yang memimpin perjalanan, bukan Nakigitsune. " _Kitsune_ , jelaskan."

Rubah milik Nakigitsune angkat bicara. "Soal itu, kami merasa ada hal aneh dari Mikazuki _-dono_.Tidak cuman Nakigitsune, anak Awataguchi lainnya merasa kalau Mikazuki sedang marah kepada mereka."

" _Ku ingatkan saja, Mikazuki memang terlihat pedang tanpa cacat satu pun. Akan tetapi, terkadang ia lupa mengoreksi ucapan dia terlebih dahulu. Jangan terlalu serius untuk menanggapinya._

" _Yah.. walaupun begitu, aku juga tidak pernah bisa membedakannya. Jadi, waspada saja jika ia memang berniat buruk."_

Ucapan dari Uguisumaru teriang di kepala Ichigo. Sepertinya ia harus mengawasi _Tenka Goken_ itu dari saudara-saudara nya. "Saya akan mengawasinya dari sini. Majulah ke Mikazuki _-dono_. Tugas dari _Aruji-dono_ jangan dilalaikan."

Nakigitsune menuruti nasihat dari saudaranya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Mikazuki dan Nakigitsune bertingkah seakan-akan ia tidak merasakan aura aneh dari Mikazuki.

Sementara itu, Uguisumaru yang berada di tim tersebut dan posisi di barisan tengah selalu memerhatikan kondisi pedang di sampingnya. Jalan Tsurumaru terlihat aneh, seakan-akan satu langkah saja seperti orang yang tertusuk oleh jarum.

"Kakimu terkilir?" Tanya Uguisumaru kepada Tsurumaru. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Mulutnya ia tutup rapat seperti menahan tiap kata keluhan agar tidak tumpah sembarangan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya juga tidak apa. Tapi, seharusnya kau meminta _Aruji_ untuk tidak ikut menjalankan misi ini."

"Bagaimana lagi, di saat seperti ini aku memang bisa diandalkan." Balas Tsurumaru bangga. Ia juga membawa percakapannya dengan tawa agar Uguisumaru tidak membuat situasi menjadi lebih berat.

"Huh, sombong sekali." Uguisumaru juga tertawa karena canda yang dibuat oleh Tsurumaru. "Tapi aku serius. Jika kau tumbang, aku tidak mau mengangkatmu kecuali jubahmu yang berat itu dibuang."

"Enak aja!" Mereka berdua pun tertawa dan melupakan suasana berat dari timnya. Juzumaru yang mendengar tawa itu tersenyum. Jarang melihat dua nyanyian malaikat terdengar di saat seperti ini. Semoga saja anggota lainnya menjadi semangat untuk menuntaskan misi berat yang sedang mereka jalani saat ini.

Juzumaru mencoba menoleh ke arah Mikazuki yang sedang berbicara kepada kapten timnya. Walaupun ia buta, ia dapat merasakan keberadaan orang lain. Orang yang taat selalu diberi kemudahan oleh Tuhannya.

Ia teringat kalau Mikazuki dan pedang baru yang dulunya ditempa oleh Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Akan tetapi, mereka berdua tidak menunjukkan suatu jenis keakraban. Ditambah ia bingung dengan kumpulan buku sejarah yang ia baca di ruang buku. Ia tidak menemukan zaman apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka pernah di satu zaman yang sama.

Penasaran membuat dia harus membuka mulutnya. "Mikazuki _-dono_ ," yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. "Anda dan _Tenka Hitofuri_ pernah satu zaman. Kalau saya boleh tahu, zaman manakah itu?"

"Aku pernah bersamanya ketika tuanku adalah Nene _-hime_. Lalu, pedang kami berpindah ke tangan keluarga Ashikaga. Namun, kelihatannya ia mengalami amnesia seperti kedua adik _wakizashi_ nya." Jawab Mikazuki lancar. Pedang yang memiliki gelar sama seperti dirinya semakin tidak paham. Sejarah Ichigo Hitofuri tidak pernah di keluarga Ashikaga.

"Bukannya pemilik sebelumnya adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu?" Tanya Juzumaru heran. Langkah Mikazuki terhenti, beralasan menunggu barisan belakang sedikit ketinggalan. Nakigitsune pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu yang membunuh Ashikaga , Ichigo sudah berada di tangan keluarga Tokugawa." Ucap Mikazuki mengoreksi.

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf kelancangan saya. Tapi saya membaca buku sejarah kalau Ichigo Hitofuri memang dari dulu dimiliki oleh keluarga Tokugawa. Aku juga sempat berbincang dengan pedang itu sebelum berangkat. Jawabannya pun sama seperti buku yang aku baca."

"Mungkin ingatannya semakin parah sehingga dia lupa dengan tuannya sendiri." Tanggap Mikazuki cepat. Jika memang buku itu ada (karena banyak kumpulan buku sejarah di ruangan itu), ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ilmu dari sang penulis lebih buruk dibandingkan anak sekolahan. Ia akan meminta _Aruji_ untuk membuang buku itu untuk menghindar salah informasi seperti Juzumaru.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, maafkan saya yang telah menyela pembicaraan kalian." Rubah milik Nakigitsune memotong pembicaraan dua pedang _Tenka Goken_. Kedua pedang itu memandang ke arah Nakigitsune dan rubahnya.

"Barisan belakang belum kunjung datang."

"Konnosuke juga tidak ada." Ucap Nakigitsune melanjutkan ucapan dari rubahnya. Tanpa menunggu detik berjalan, mereka bertiga memutar balik arah dan berlari untuk menjemput barisan belakang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah mereka, ketakutan punmulai menghantui. Jika Konnosuke tidak muncul, ada kemungkinan kalau rubah itu tertangkap oleh pedang revisionis sejarah.

Kalau itu sampai terjadi, semua data penting akan diretas.

Setelah mereka bertiga sampai, ia dapat melihat banyak sosok hitam berbau darah segar mengepung anggota tim lainnya. Kedua mata _heterochromia_ milik Mikazuki terpaku pada salah satu pedang berpakaian serba putih yang sedang terbaring di tanah. Dari posisi nya, ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pedang itu didorong kuat oleh musuh hingga tubuhnya menabrak pohon besar. Patah tulang bukanlah cedera ringan.

Di depan tubuh itu terlihat sosok _Tenka Hitofuri_ yang ia benci bertarung melawan _ootachi_. Sekali tebasan dari Ichigo, _ootachi_ pun musnah dan menerima kekalahannya.

"Nakigitsune! Belakangmu!" Teriakan Uguisumaru mengaktifkan gerak refleks dari Mikazuki. Sosok musuh dan tuan lamanya itu muncul kembali. Mengayunkan pedang layaknya sapaan untuk pedang tercinta nya.

 **TANG!**

Suara benturan pedang paling kerasyang pernah mereka dengar, bahkan Mikazuki tidak menyangka hal itu. Kekuatan Ashikaga Yoshiteru lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia bahkan kalah dari tuannya sendiri.

"Juzumaru!" Tanpa menunggu waktu berjalan, pedang pembawa tasbih menebas pedang bertopeng itu dengan cepat. Formasi dan susunan tim dari _Saniwa_ memang selalu tepat. Jika tidak ada _Tenka Goken_ di timnya, patah adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima oleh Mikazuki.

"Mikazuki _-dono_ , terima kasih telah menolong kami." Ucap rubah milik Nakigitsune.

"Kami sangat berhutang atas kejadian barusan." Nakigitsune melanjutkan ucapan rubahnya seperti biasa. Mikazuki hanya tersenyum, ia juga bersyukur bahwa _uchigatana_ Awataguchi itu selamat dari panggilan maut. Tidak ada yang mau melihat rekannya sendiri mati di tempat.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas surai putih milik Nakigitsune. Elusan bersahabat membuat Nakigitsune semakin menghormati pedang itu. Bahkan saudara _tachi_ yang melihat momen itu hanya bisa terdiam karena saking terkejutnya. "Sepertinya kau harus menulis banyak laporan. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih bisa membimbingmu." Nakigitsune pun mengangguk. Suara terima kasih darinya ditangkap oleh pendengaran Mikazuki walaupun dengan volume kecil.

Di saat itu juga, Uguisumaru menghampiri Ichigo yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Ia pun juga menyiku lengan pedang bersurai biru muda itu sehingga kedua netra emas milik Ichigo tidak terpaku ke arah Mikazuki.

"Ucapkan terima kasih kepada beliau." Setelah itu, Ichigo berjalan menuju pedang Sanjou itu tanpa ragu. Uguisumaru bangga melihat rekannya seperti itu. Mungkin sifatnya seperti itulah menurun ke Hirano selaku adiknya.

"Mikazuki _-dono_.." _Tenka Hitofuri_ yang dibenci oleh Mikazuki memanggilnya. Tidak ada ekspresi benci terhadapnya. Mikazuki mengangkat salah satu alis matanya karena heran melihat ekspresi yang tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Sosok yang tidak ia sukai itu membuat pose menunduk hormat ke arahnya. Terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai sandiwara, Mikazuki semakin tidak menyukai nya. Uguisumaru yang mengerti suasana di antara mereka berdua langsung mengajak Juzumaru untuk mencari Konnosuke yang hilang.

"Terima kasih telah menolong saudara saya. Tidak pantas bila Anda tidak meminta imbalan apa pun dari saya.." jeda, Ichigo menyiapkan kata-katanya agar tidak terlihat ragu di depannya. "Karena saya sudah berpikir buruk terhadap Anda."

Ucapan terima kasih dari Ichigo membuat Mikazuki teringat dengan ucapannya beberapa hari lalu. Ia sempat mengancam kepada Ichigo untuk menghabisi pedang keluarga Awataguchi jika mendekati Tsurumaru. Sedikit menyesal dengan ancamannya walaupun tidak ingin mengakui hal tersebut. Para pedang Sanjou selalu mengingatkannya berkali-kali untuk mengatasi keburukan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin bidadari kecilnya terluka lagi akibat pedang dulunya juga dari Awataguchi. Keselamatan Tsurumaru paling diutamakan karena ia Gojou Kuninaga yang mengharapkan hal tersebut. Bulan sabit dapat melindunginya dari ancaman, itulah makna dari lambang kebanggaan Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu, ada satu hal yang membuat sang pedang bergelar _Tenka Goken_ selalu posesif terhadap pedang bangau itu. Ia tidak dapat menyebutkannya karena itu adalah dosa yang tidak akan pernah diampuni oleh siapa pun.

Jatuh cinta terhadap cucunya sendiri bukanlah dosa kecil. Dunia tidak dapat mendukung kisah cintanya.

"Nakigitsune, tolong susul Uguisumaru dan Juzumaru. Kau harus tahu kondisi Konnosuke untuk menjadi bahan laporan." Yang disuruh pun pergi untuk melaksanakannya. Sekarang hanya sosok dua pedang saling berhadapan dan satu pedang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Berdiri tegaklah, nak. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah mantan _Tenka Goken_ yang dicintai oleh Tsurumaru." Jawaban yang tidak disangka berhasil membuat Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin inilah alasan Tsurumaru senang dengan Mikazuki karena selalu berhasil membuat kejutan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Sang _Tenka Hitofuri_ pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikazuki. Tidak ada tatapan tajam dari mata _heterochorme_ ke emas. Apakah Ichigo dapat mengibarkan bendera karena sudah diakui oleh pedang terhormat di hadapannya?

Mikazuki meminta penjelasan dari Ichigo karena sempat terpisah dengan anggota tim lainnya. Yang diminta pun menjawabnya dengan rinci. Mereka masih mementingkan misi dibandingkan emosional individu mereka.

Awalnya, Uguisumaru menyadari ada sesuatu di balik pohon ketika dalam perjalanan. Ia mengajak dua pedang lain untuk memastikannya. Di saat itu juga, salah satu pedang revisionis berukuran _wakizashi_ mengejar Konnosuke yang berlarian untuk menghindar dari musuh.

Mereka berusaha mengejar _wakizashi_ itu sampai sosok musuh lainnya menyerang Tsurumaru. Pada awalnya, pedang tersebut masih dapat mengalahkan musuh. Namun, ia diserang oleh pedang berukuran _tachi_ dari belakang hingga terlempar dan mengenai pohon besar. Tsurumaru mengalami retak dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Musuh pun berdatangan dan mereka kalah jumlah dengan para pedang revisionis. Sebelum Mikazuki dan lainnya datang menghampiri mereka, jumlah mereka sekitar 20 pedang. Kondisi Ichigo baik-baik saja namun Uguisumaru mengalami cedera ringan di pergelangan kakinya. Pedang bersurai hijau itu tidak sengaja memijak batu kecil hingga kakinya tidak dapat menapak tanah dengan sempurna.

"..dan Konnosuke _-dono_ masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya." Ujar Ichigo. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa musuh yang menggunakan topeng merah itu belum muncul sampai tiga anggota tim lainnya datang.

Penjelasan panjang itu membuat Mikazuki ingin menginformasikan ke _Saniwa_ tentang zaman Minamoto no Yoshitsune melakukan _seppuku_. Zaman itu adalah zaman yang paling rawan untuk diserang oleh para revisionis sejarah. Ditambah dari penjelasan Ichigo dan pengamatan Mikazuki bahwa musuh bertambah kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Untungnya, Ichigo masih dapat mengatasinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Ichigo tidak kuat seperti ini.

Namun sebelum itu, ia juga akan mempelajari kesalahan buku sejarah yang diceritakan oleh Juzumaru barusan. Ia merasa kesalahan itu bukanlah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja oleh penulis. Ditambah Ichigo terlihat tidak peduli dengan sosok yang menyerang saudaranya tadi. Tidak seperti Honebami yang langsung mencari tahu tentang sosok tuannya dulu.

Setelah lama berpikir panjang, suara langkah kaki dari para anggota tim terdengar. Salah satu dari mereka membawa Konnosuke dalam keadaan rusak parah. Mikazuki berharap kalau musuh tidak meretas data milik rubah tersebut.

Kedua mata _heterechrome_ nya menuju ke sosok pedang yang masih belum sadar dari mimpi buruknya. Ia menyesal sudah membuat sesuatu terlarang kepada pedang _Gojou_ itu tadi malam. Stamina Mikazuki terlalu tinggi dibandingkan Tsurumaru. Ia pun juga memaksa minta lebih walaupun Tsurumaru sudah kehabisan napas untuk berteriak indah di malamnya.

Belum sempat untuk berjalan ke arah pedang itu, Ichigo sudah mengambil _start_. Pedang _tachi_ layaknya pangeran itu menggendong _tachi_ kesayangannya tanpa kesulitan. Walaupun badannya tidak besar, tenaga pedang itu menyaingi milik Mikazuki. Mikazuki tidak terkejut akan hal itu. Ia sudah mengenalnya ketika Toyotomi Hideyoshi menggunakan pedang tersebut.

Mikazuki menghampiri mereka berdua. Salah satu tangan yang diselimuti oleh sarung tangan hitamnya mengelus pipi pedang yang sedang tertidur pulas di punggung Ichigo. Ia sempat memberi ciuman sekilas tepat di bibirnya, namun Ichigo membiarkannya.

"Tidak marah denganku?" Mikazuki bertanya kepada Ichigo.

"Anda juga, kenapa membiarkan saya untuk menggendongnya?" Ichigo membalasnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Anggap saja kita impas, Ichigo Hitofuri."Setelah membalas pertanyaan Ichigo, Mikazuki pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju Nakigitsune untuk membimbingnya kembali. Ichigo ditinggal dengan banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan itu lenyap ketika Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara bidadari yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Ichigo?" Suara nya terdengar serak, Ichigo ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ia telah membuat pedang tercinta nya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kondisi Anda?" Tanya nya seraya mengikuti langkah para anggota tim lainnya. Sengaja ia memposisikan dirinya di barisan paling belakang.

"Sepertinya tulangku retak. Aku akan merepotkan _Aruji_ lagi." Jawabnya lemah. Mungkin hanya Ichigo yang dapat mendengarkan suaranya. Andaikan ia tuli sementara, Ichigo tidak akan merasakan hatinya retak mendengar suara malang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menggigit bibirnya.

"Tsurumaru _-dono_ , maafkan saya yang telah berbuat jahat kepada Anda."

"Jangan minta maaf.. aku sudah membenci mu." Balasan yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan terbakar oleh amukan api. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nada kebencian dari seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Pedang yangramah, cantik, dan ceria itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan terus seperti itu, Ichigo tidak akan melihat senyuman malaikat itu lagi. Tuhan sedang menghukumnya.

Setitik air menyentuh wajah sang pangeran, lalu air nya menjadi lebih deras sehingga wajah memikatnya menjadi basah. "Ah, hari ini hujannya begitu deras ya." Gumamnya kecil, namun Tsurumaru dapst mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hari ini cerah. Kau sudah mulai halusinasi."Sahut Tsurumaru.

"Tidak. Apakah Anda tidak melihatnya?" Suara Ichigo yang bergetar membuat Tsurumaru sadar dengan maksud Ichigo. Ia juga dapat merasakan beberapa titik airnya membasahi tangannya yang mengalungi leher Ichigo. Segera, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah sang pangeran. Hujan yang dimaksud sang pangeran lebih terasa di tangannya.

"Ichigo.. kumohon jangan menangis.."ucapnya seraya mengusap wajah sang pangeran dari belakang. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun ia tidak tega ketika air hujan itu terus membasahi wajah pedang yang ia cintai. "Kumohon.. aku semakin tidak bisa membenci mu."

"Kalau begitu jangan." Ichigo membalas permohonan Tsurumaru. "Saya hanya ingin mengikat Anda agar bisa bersama. Kenapa Anda memutuskan ikatan itu dengan mudah?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Tsurumaru menutup mulutnya sesaat. Ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya yang memutuskan tali hubungan mereka. Jika ada, ia dapat menantang Ichigo di waktu kapan ia melakukannya.

" _Nee_ Ichigo, _**untuk mengikat suatu benda dengan tali harus ada teknik untuk membuat simpul agar tidak mudah lepas, bukan dengan paksaan sampai tali itu rusak bahkan putus."**_

Ichigo mengerut dahinya, bingung dengan ucapan _tachi_ yang sedang ia gendong. Belum sempat bertanya, Tsurumaru melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _ **Untuk mengikatku dengan benar juga harus ada tekniknya, yaitu kepercayaan."**_

"Percaya? Bagaimana saya bisa percaya jika Anda berbohong terus kepada saya?"

Tsurumaru pun membalas walaupun ia lelah untuk berbicara lebih panjang. Rasa sakit yang menusuk selalu mengganggunya. "Apakah kau punya bukti jelas kalau aku melakukannya sama Mikazuki sebelum dirimu?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Tsurumaru. Sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum mempercayai Tsurumaru sepenuhnya. Ia termakan oleh ucapan Mikazuki dibandingkan percaya kepada Tsurumaru. Ia tidak melakukan teknik menyimpul dengan benar. Tali yang menghubungi mereka putus karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, Tsurumaru _-dono_. Bolehkah Anda beri saya waktu untuk belajar mempercayai Anda?"

Kata maaf lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menerima kata itu lagi. Rasa cinta kepada sang pangeran hampir sirna karena kejadian kemarin. Mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok _tachi_ Awataguchi lainnya. Tapi...

"Asalkan kau tidak menangis lagi."

Tidak ada yang ingin menangis untuknya selain pedang Ichigo Hitofuri. Senang sekaligus sedih karena ia sudah melukai hati sang pangeran.

 _Kau ini.. benar-benar mencintaiku ya?_

.

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian

Keadaan _honmaru_ masih normal seperti pertama kali Ichigo datang. Beberapa pedang baru pun bermunculan bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang dari Awataguchi. Anggota keluarga pun semakin banyak dan _futon_ semakin memenuhi ruangan pedang Awataguchi. Asalkan mereka senang, sang kakak juga senang. Walaupun salah satu adiknya bernama Houchou menyukai Uguisumaru karena mirip dengan wanita bersuami atau pedang cantik lainnya yang mirip seperti ibu rumah tangga. Bahkan _Saniwa_ pun diincarnya.

Adiknya itu juga pernah menyukai Tsurumaru dan selalu mengikutinya ketika ia ingin mandi di _onsen_. Alhasil, Ichigo pun mengancam untuk menyita jatah permen dan camilannya jika masih ingin berbuat mesum kepada Tsurumaru.

Walaupun begitu, Ichigo bahagia.

Hubungannya dengan Mikazuki membaik namun masih ada persaingan dalam bentuk sehat. _Saniwa_ pernah berkata untuk merombak kembali divisi yang sudah dibentuk. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya dan membentuk Divisi Keempat yang dipimpin oleh Nakigitsune.

Beliau sempat takut kalau data yang ada di Konnosuke diretas. Namun sampai sekarang para revisionis sejarah tidak menunjukkan gerakan yang aneh. _Saniwa_ menjadi lebih tenang. Akan tetapi, Ichigo merasa kebalikan dengan Tuannya saat ini. Selama setengah tahun lebih berada di _honmaru_ dan melakukan banyak misi bersama divisi dua, ia masih belum membaca kelemahan para revisionis sejarah walaupun ia selalu mengalahkannya. Hanya saja, jumlah _ootachi_ semakin bertambah banyak.

"Ichi _-nii_ , kenapa melamun? Aku lempar kotoran kuda kalau memikirkan Tsurumaru _-san_ lagi lho~"Suara godaan Namazuo menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Saat ini ia mendapatkan tugas mengurus pakaian bersama Namazuo. Musim dingin membuat mereka tidak dapat menjemur pakaian. Mengandalkan mesin cuci dan penghangat adalah solusi utama untuk menyelesaikannya. Sekarang mereka sudah membawa dua keranjang pakaian yang sudah kering dan melipatnya di ruangan mereka.

"Kau ingin kuhajar di ruang latihan atau menyita camilanmu selama seminggu?"

"Ehehehe.. Ichi- _nii_ baik banget. Nanti kita pijat pundak Ichi _-nii_. Iya 'kan Honebami?" yang diajak berbicara tidak menjawabnya. Honebami tetap mengekor saudara nya pergi ke ruangan mereka. Kebetulan Honebami tidak mendapatkan tugas apapun.

"Dasar." Gumam Ichigo sambil menyentil dahi Namazuo. Tawa mereka muncul untuk menghangatkan musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Bahkan wajah dingin Honebami mencair akibat tawa hangat tersebut.

Setelah sampai di ruangan, terlihat pedang berpakaian serba biru dan _slayer_ kuning duduk manis di kepala nya berdiri di samping ambang pintu ruangan. Ichigo yang menyadari sosok itu langsung memanggilnya. "Mikazuki _-dono_? Ada apa gerangan?"

"Apakah ada misi untuk Divisi Satu?" Honebami ikut bertanya kepada _Tenka Goken_ tersebut.

"Aku ingin meminjam kakak kalian jika tidak keberatan." Jawab Mikazuki dengan senyuman khasnya. Ichigo lega melihatnya. Tidak ada senyuman palsu lagi menempel di wajah pak tua Sanjou itu.

"Boleh kok. Asalkan camilan Mikazuki _-san_ hari ini untuk kami ya!" Namazuo ikut menimbrung seraya mengambil keranjang pakaian yang dibawa oleh Ichigo. Anggukan Mikazuki membuat Namazuo bersorak kegirangan.

Mikazuki pun pergi dari tempatnya barusan, disusul oleh Ichigo yang masih tahan menyimpan banyak pertanyaan kepada pedang tersebut. "Anda terlalu baik kepada Namazuo." Ucapnya seraya menyamakan posisi jalannya dengan Mikazuki.

Mikazuki mengeluarkan tawa khasnya sekaligus membalas ucapan Ichigo, "kedua anak itu selalu kumanjakan di zaman Ashikaga."

"Anda pernah bersama mereka?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada terkejut. Setelah jauh dari ruangannya, langkah Mikazuki terhenti. Begitu pula Ichigo yang mengikutinya. "Mikazuki _-dono_?"

"Ichigo, aku ingin memastikan ini.. semoga saja ingatanmu masih ada sisanya."

 _Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengalami amnesia seperti Honebami._ Batin Ichigo bertanya.

"Pada zaman apa kita pernah bekerja bersama?" Tanya Mikazuki dengan nada serius. Lalu,Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan dengan ragu. "Sepertinya aku lupa nama tuanku sebelum Tokugawa Ieyasu. Nama marga nya kalau tidak salah adalah Toyotomi."

"Tokugawa Ieyasu bukan tuanmu." Sela Mikazuki cepat.

"Apa maksud Anda? Bukannya keluarga Toyotomi menyerahkanku kepada Tokugawa Ieyasu _-dono_? Saya masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ucapnya jelas. Menunggu balasan dari Mikazuki tidak terlalu lama. Namun ekspresi serius dari Mikazuki membuat ia tidak sabar apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Mikazuki.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas salah satu pundak Ichigo. "Aku, Namazuo, Honebami, dan dirimu pernah satu zaman dan diletakkan di kediaman keluarga Ashikaga. Setelah Toyotomi Hideyoshi menyerahkanmu dan diriku, kita dipertemukan lagi di keluarga Ashikaga."

"Apa maksud An-"

"Mungkin kau baca buku sejarah ini dulu. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya lebih rinci. Setelah itu, aku mohon kerja sama kau."

Ichigo menerima sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat tua dari Mikazuki. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa pedang itu membawa buku seberat ini dari tadi. Ichigo harus menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuk rekan lamanya itu. Ia akan menyisakan waktu malamnya untuk membaca buku di tangannya.

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Suara langkah kaki yang membentur lantai kayu terdengar buru-buru. Kedua pedang yang tadinya berbincang dengan serius mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat _ootachi_ bernama Hotarumaru menarik Akashi Kuniyuki yang terlihat tidak semangat seperti biasa ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo, Kuniyuki! Pedang ini susah dicari, lho."Kata Hotarumaru dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hotarumaru. Aku baru saja diperbaiki oleh Konnosuke." Balasnya lemah.

"Kalau kau semangat, nanti kau bisa tidur di pangkuanku." Setelah tawaran menggiurkan dari Hotarumaru keluar, Akashi memosisikan dirinya untuk berjalan lebih tegak. _Dasar pedofil_.

" _Oya_ , Hotarumaru. Sudah pulang dari misi?" Tanya Mikazuki ke Hotarumaru.

Hotarumaru mengangguk dengan semangat dan menjawab, "iya. Dan kami dapat pedang _Tenka Goken_ lho. Jangan meremehkan Divisi Tiga! Hehe."

Mereka salut mendengar berita dari _honmaru._ Divisi tersebut terdiri atas 6 pedang : Hotarumaru, Akashi Kuniyuki, Shishiou, Yamatonokami Yasusada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, dan Mutsunokami sebagai kaptennya. Dilihat dari isi anggota nya, ada dua pedang yang menjadi kartu As dan Joker. Ichigo pernah melawan Yamatonokami pada saat latihan. Melawan _uchigatana_ manis yang brutal seperti tuan lamanya membuat Ichigo sempat kesulitan. Kalau Hotarumaru dapat dilihat kekuatannya sebagai _ootachi_. Ichigo pernah melihatnya membawa Otegine dengan mudah. Tidak mengejutkan bila divisi tersebut berhasil mendapatkan pedang bergelar _Tenka Goken_.

 _Tunggu_.. Tenka Goken?

"Siapa nama pedangnya?!" Ichigo dan Mikazuki bertanya secara kompak. Hotarumaru dan Akashi saling bertatapan, bingung dengan dua pedang _tachi_ yang bertanya Hotarumaru dan terlihat tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari _ootachi_ tersebut.

"Onimaru Kunitsuna _desu._ "Setelah nama itu keluar dari mulut sang _ootachi,_ Mikazuki dan Ichigo berlari ke ruang penempa. Sementara Hotarumaru dan Akashi ditinggal kebingungan.

"Apakah mereka ingin mengadakan reuni, Kuniyuki?"

"..sepertinya kita tidak boleh ikut campur, Hotaru."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 _Author's note_ :

 _Halohaaaaa readers. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan ffn ini. Sumpah.. ini buatnya harus dengar lagu mellow biar feel nya kerasa. Semoga aja para readers senang bacanya :v_

 _Betewe maaf ya ga ada cerita dewasa nya. Aku ga kuat kalau disuruh buat cerita dewasa. Biasanya ada temanku yang membantu untuk membuatnya (dia mah masternya) tapi sekarang kami terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu /eaaa._

 _Sebenarnya Mikazuki itu melakukan *titttt* sama Tsuru. Si Tsuru terima aja karena pelampiasan. Dasar bango ababil :v._

 _Sekian dari aku ya! Saran dan Kritik yang membangun selalu diterima._

 _-coretankecil_


	4. Chapter 3,5 : Prince

_**Chapter 3.5 : Prince**_

 _Nee.._ Sadayasu _-sama_. Apakah kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Waktu itu, di saat kau masih memiliki tubuh yang kecil. Wajah riangmu mengalahkan sinar mentari musim panas. Bahkan sengatan darimu mengalahkan dirinya.

Kakimu berlari kencang dan tidak kenal lelah. Bahkan teman-temanmu selalu mengeluh atas kekalahan mereka terhadapmu. Walaupun begitu, uluran tanganmu membuat mereka bangkit dengan berapi-api. Sungguh laki-laki idaman.

Layaknya seorang pangeran di negeri dongeng. Pangeran itu berwajah tampan, kuat, berani, namun rendah hati dan selalu mengukurkan tangan untuk memberi bantuan kepada warga nya. Ketika aku melihatmu lewat jendela gudang lusuh itu, aku dapat melihat sosok pangeran yang aku suka. Apakah kau sedang menyamar menjadi orang biasa, Sadayasu _-sama_?

"Pangeran?" Tanyamu setelah mendengar cerita karangan dariku. Dulu, Mikazuki _-sama_ senang menceritakan dongeng kepada ku sebelum aku membuat mimpi malamku menjadi lebih indah. Cerita seorang pangeran adalah cerita kesukaanku. Sampai-sampai aku mengulang cerita itu kembali ke pedang Sanjou lainnya sampai mereka bosan dengarnya.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak lupa aku tunjukkan gigiku yang rapi. Anak kecil memang menggemaskan ketika mereka tidak sengaja menunjukkan kepolosan mereka. Maafkan aku yang pernah berharap dan mendoakanmu agar kau tidak tumbuh dewasa untuk selamanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan darimu. "Benar. Apakah kau tidak ingin menjadi pangeran yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya?"

Suara kunyahan darimu terdengar. Kau selalu membawa dua _onigiri_ ke gudang dan makan bersama ku. Walaupun aku tidak dapat merasakan lapar, aku masih dapat merasakan lezatnya buatan sang Ibu yang telah membuat bekal untuk anaknya. Mungkin aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadamu.

Oh, aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa kau memiliki indra keenam yang bahkan dapat melihat sosok roh pedang seperti ku. Namun, kau merahasiakannya dari orang lain terkecuali Ibumu yang kau cinta. Andaikan aku menjadi Ibu untukmu, apakah kau juga akan mencintaiku?

"Yah.. bagaimana ya.. aku tidak memiliki garis keturunan kepala klan. Tidak mungkin aku menjadi sosok pangeran yang terdengar keren itu."

"Belum tentu yang menjadi kepala klan mempunyai keturunan dari kepala sebelumnya." Jelasku mengingatkannya.

"Tsurumaru suka dengan pangeran?"

 _Suka denganmu, sih_. Apakah waktu itu kau mendengar isi hatiku?

"Aku suka. Aneh, ya.. laki-laki menyukai pangeran di negeri dongeng."

Tidak sesuai dugaanku yang biasanya kau selalu tertawa bahkan mengejek menggeleng dan berkata, "enggak kok. Berarti aku harus berusaha agar kau menyukaiku."

Aku menyengir tapi hatiku sudah berdegup dengan tempo tidak tidak boleh menanggapnya berlebihan dengan ucapan dan nada polosmu. "Hee.. aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Hehe.." Jeda, ia menghabiskan sisa _onigiri_ miliknya. "Oh aku lupa.. _**bukannya pangeran harus punya tuan putri?**_ " Tanyamu lagi.

"Memangnya kau ingin tuan putri?" Tanyaku balik.

" _ **Iya! Aku ingin Tsurumaru menjadi tuan putriku!**_ "

Dari situlah aku berpikir kalau aku tidak perlu menjadi Ibumu agar kau mencintaiku.

.

.

.

.

 _Nee_.. Sadayasu _-sama_. Aku masih ingat ketika kau diangkat menjadi kepala klan. Kau sangat bersinar waktu itu.

Ketika kau dinaikkan Tahta nya di usia muda, aku dapat melihat sosok pangeran layaknya cerita dongeng. Dengan wajah tampan, gagah, pemberani, ditambah saat itu usia muyang sangat muda. Layaknya sebongkah berlian bersinar, tidak cuman satu yang tertarik kepadamu.

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki saingan yang banyak." Pedang Onimaru Kunitsuna yang duduk di sebelahku adalah pedang kedua milikmu. Tidak mungkin kau melupakan bahwa kau memiliki _Tenka Goken_ yang paling dipuja di Jepang. Tampilan roh nya juga sesuai dengan pedang. Kunitsuna memiliki wajah tampan dengan topeng setan yang ia ikat ke samping wajahnya. Badannya pun benar-benar tegap seperti Mikazuki _-sama_. Aku sempat iri karena nya. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh hati pada pedang kuat itu.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Kunitsuna?"

"Kau selalu menatap Sadayasu _-dono_ dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti perempuan yang jatuh hati kepada laki-laki lain." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia suka melihatku salah tingkah.

Aku pukul lengannya dengan pelan. "Hei! Aku laki-laki, tahu!"

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang berwajah cantik seperti ini." Balasnya seraya menangkup segera melepaskan kedua tangannya ketika aku merasakan dia mencoba untuk mencubit pipiku.

"..Tapi, Kuninaga.. jika Sadayasu _-dono_ menikah, kau harus merelakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabku cepat.

Kunitsuna menghela napas dan berkata, "jika kau tidak ingin tuan kita bahagia, kau boleh berdoa agar ia tidak menikah untuk selama-lamanya."

Ucapan Kunitsunaku lakukan. Aku tidak rela jika kau menyukai orang lain dibandingkan denganku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan atau kebutuhan biologismu tidak terpenuhi. Yang penting kau masih seperti dulu, menginginkanku untuk menjadi tuan putri mu.

Tapi aku ingin melihatmu bahagia.. dan kau harus bahagia bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mau ini teringat. Namun, pikiranku selalu menunjukkan gambar ketika darah keluar dari mulutmu.

Luka tusukannya tepat mengenai jantungmu. Aku tidak tahu pedang apa yang mereka gunakan. Pedang tersebut terlalu tajam bahkan dapat menembus ziarahmu.

Waktu itu, kau sudah terbaring lemah di atas padang rumput luas. Kini warna hijau segar harus dinodai dengan warna dosa. Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Musuhmu yang membuat padang rumput harus kotor karena darahmu.

Aku hanya memegang tanganmu dengan erat. Aku juga berdoa agar rekan-rekanmu dapat membalaskan dendam mereka.

"Tsurumaru.. se-sepertinya.. aku gagal menjadi pangeranmu." Bisikmu sebelum darah keluar dari mulutmu.

"Jangan berbicara. Nanti darahmu semakin berkurang."

Tapi kau hanya tertawa. Walaupun pelan, aku dapat melihatmu tertawa dengan mendengar suara kekeh pelan darimu. Untuk orang yang sekarat, kau nyali juga untuk tertawa di depan malaikat maut.

"..maaf.. aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi pangeran."

"Kubilang jangan bicara!" Aku berteriak frustrasi ke arahmu. Kau tidak pernah berubah. Dari dulu, kau adalah orang yang keras kepala. Pantas saja Ibumu selalu memberi hukuman terhadapmu.

Setelah itu, aku masih ingat hangatnya taganmu ketika menyentuh pipiku. Untuk orang yang sekarat, tanganmu masih hidup untuk menghapus air mataku. Telapak tanganmu begitu kasar, tapi kau mencoba mengelus wajahku dengan lembut.

"Nee.. _**Aku tidak mau bila seorang putri ditinggal pangerannya.**_

"Jadi.. _**aku tidak ingin disebut pangeran karena telah meninggalkanmu**_. Maafkan aku, Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Kupegang erat tanganmu yang masih menempel di wajahku. Tanganmu tidak dapat membendung kesedihan dariku. Tapi kau tetap berusaha agar wajahku tidak basah.

"Maka dari itu, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Setelah itu, kau sudah pergi dariku. Sekarang, aku tidak dapat menyebutmu pangeran lagi. Sayang sekali, padahal sebutan itu sangat cocok untukmu.

.

.

.

.

 _Nee.._ Sadayasu _-sama_.. aku menemukan sosok pangeran layaknya cerita dongeng yang aku ceritakan ke kamu dulu.

Dia adalah pedang yang ditempa oleh Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Pakaiannya seperti seorang pangeran, berwajah tampan, ramah, sopan, dan sayang terhadap adik-adiknya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga kuat melebihi diriku. Mungkin ia dapat bersaing dengan _Tenka Goken_ seperti Mikazuki dan Kunitsuna.

Tapi ia tidak sama sepertimu. Ia gampang sekali emosinya terpancing. Ia juga tidak segan untuk kasar terhadapku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan di mata nya. Jujur, aku sempat takut terhadapnya. Seperti ada orang lain di dalam dirinya. Mungkin sosok itu adalah _Tenka Hitofuri_ yang sempat tertidur pulas di dalam tubuhnya.

Membencinya? Sempat. Tapi ia melakukannya demi diriku.

Ia pernah berkata kalau ia tidak rela jika aku meninggalkannya. Ia tidak rela jika diriku dekat dengan orang lain. Terdengar mengurung diriku, namun ia juga pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Ia tidak sepertimu. Ia bukanlah orang yang rela meninggalkanku.

" _saya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa saya dan tetap melindungi diri Anda dan adik-adik saya selama hidup. Bukan meminta Anda untuk tidur bersama mayat yang membisu._

 _Intinya, saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda._ _"_

Aku senang ketika kalimat-kalimat itu keluar darinya. Tapi, apakah ia mau disebut pangeran?

Di malam hari, ketika daun sudah habis berguguran dan siap untuk menyambut putri salju. Aku mengajak pedang itu minum sake berdua di teras halaman belakang. Tidak peduli dengan suhu dingin yang menusuk. Karena keberadaan Ichigo dapat melindungiku dari hawa dingin sang putri salju. Tidak hanya minum, kami juga berbincang dan membahas lain-lainnya. Tidak mungkin aku membahas masa lalu karena Ichigo sedikit lupa terhadap masa lalunya seperti kedua adik _wakizashi_ nya.

"Sebutan itu selalu saya dapatkan.. apalagi Gokotai yang senang dengan cerita dongeng." Ucapnya ketika setelah mendengar cerita ku tentang cerita pangeran yang aku suka dari dulu. Sudah kuduga ia akan menjawab seperti itu. Pakaian tempurnya membuat semua penghuni terkesima. Bahkan Nihongou langsung mempercayai adanya pangeran di dunia nyata.

"Kau senang dengan sebutan itu?" Tanyaku kepada Ichigo. Aku juga menuangkan cawan miliknya ketika ia sudah menghabiskan sake nya.

"Bukannya pangeran harus punya tuan putri?" Tanya nya balik.

Aku sempat tersedak dengan sake ku sendiri setelah mendengarnya. Pertanyaan itu persis seperti yang kau tanyakan padaku dulu."Ya sudah.. Kau cari saja tuan putri nya." Jawabku sedikit ragu. Jika aku menjawab persis seperti dulu, pasti jawaban yang sama akan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Dasar sok tidak peka." Ia menarik tubuhku ke dekapannya. Rasa hangat menyelimutiku. Wajahku sudah memerah akibat sake dan tindakannya. Apalagi jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku tahu kalau Ichigo dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku terlalu liar untuk dijadikan tuan putri, wahai pangeran terhormat." Aku ngomong dengan sejujurnya. Aku memang terlihat haus darah dari musuh. Sudah kebiasaanku dari dulu yang dijadikan pedang perang.

"Tuan putri yang kuat menjadikan nilai anggun bertambah, Tsurumaru _-dono_.. maka dari itu..

" _ **Bantu saya untuk mewujudkan cerita dongeng yang Anda suka,**_ Tsurumaru _-dono_."

Aku membalas dekapannya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajah terkejutku darinya. Ucapan dari Ichigo selalu tidak dapat ditebak. Mungkin dari situlah aku menyukai pedang tampan itu.

"Bagaimana caranya? Menjadi tuan putri mu?" Tanya ku kepadanya.

" _ **Menjadi tuan putri dan tidak pernah meninggalkan saya. Saya tidak akan menjadi pangeran yang Anda suka jika tuan putri tidak di samping pangeran.**_ "

Ah.. andaikan dari dulu aku bertemu dengan pedang ini, aku tidak perlu mencari sosok pangeran dengan susah payah.

Aku benarkan, Sadayasu _-sama_?

 **To becontinued**

Author'snote :

 _Halohaaaa... coretankecil balik lagii.. cerita ini aku terinspirasi dengan fanficku sebelumnya. Coba aja cek di akun fanficku, disitu ada cerita IchiTsuru juga lho :D_

 _Aku sengaja buat selingan antara chapter 3 dan 4 supaya ada sedikit riddle di sini. Chapter 4 mungkin akan lebih panjang dan publish nya juga perlu banyak waktu. Apalagi aku sudah masuk kuliah :( (sialnya ku bertemu dengan rumus lagi huhu)_

 _Oke sekian dariku ya! Komen, fav, saran yang membangun danapapun itulah membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita nya lho :v_

 _-coretankecil_


End file.
